Demigods and Shadowhunters
by amrasche
Summary: Clary and the others go to Pandemonium. Clary sees Jace kissing another girl. She runs into a monster. Guess who saves her! OOC! M to be safe. ON HOLD
1. WHY!

Chapter 1: WHY?!

 **Summary:** _Clary and the others go to Pandemonuim. Clary sees Jace kissing another girl and runs into a monster. Guess who saves her?!_

 **An: I know there are other stories like this but just bare with me. Also I haven't read the HoO so there won't be any characters from there. Simon is a shadowhunter, Clary is a better fighter than Jace and has a bit of an attitude (so OOC) Clary has sea green eyes not emerald green eyes, Simon and Clary are** _parabatai,_ **and ships are Clace (but not for very long), Malec, Sizzy, Percabeth, and GoverxJuniper (I think that is the name of Grover's girlfriend , who is a nymph, it's not please tell me so I can fix it, thanks). Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Also the reason why it is rated M is because I don't know what direction this story will go. In this story Percy is one year older than Clary (Percy-17, Clary-16). Clary knows about the Greek myths and Gods, can use every weapon (bow and arrows, swords, knives/daggers, whips, shields, and the rest), and she knows she can speak Ancient Greek but none of her family or friends know.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO characters belong to Rock Roidan and TMI characters belong Classandra Clare.**

Clary's POV

I was in Izzy's room getting ready to go to the club Pandemonium. Izzy did my hair and makeup, I swear she and Magnus are gods when it comes to clothes and makeup. When Izzy was done I was wearing a semi-tight black dress that goes to mid thigh and sleeveless, a black leather jacket, and matching 4 inch black boots that stops just below my knees. For my makeup a have blood red lip stick and the smokey eye look. My hair is in ringlets going down my back. I put on my trident necklace. I put a glamour on my bag with my weapons, steele, sketch pad, and pencils, and an extra pair of clothes with shoes too, so that only I can see it.

When we go down, we the boys (Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Simon) were waiting for us. Alec says exasperated, "Finally you two were taking hours!"

Izzy coolly replied by saying, "Beuaty takes time, brother."

"It was worth the wait." Jace cuts in while winking at me and then I blushed. Simon just nods in agreement to Jace's statement,

"Well lets go then!" Magnus says and before anyone could say anything else Magnus created a portal that we all went through.

We landed inside Pandemonium and ungalmored ourselves. Jace took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. After a few songs I told Jace I was getting a drink and that I will be at the bar.

I order a shot of whiskey and downed it in a go. The drink burned going down my throat but I ignored it. After I put the shot glass down, I decided to go look for Jace. When I found him, I immediately wished I stayed at the bar. He was kissing some blonde bimbo.

'I will not cry' I told myself. Instead I tap Jace on the shoulder and he looks at me once he realized it was me he stutters out, "C-C-Clary I-I I-"

I cut him off by asking him how long and he answered a month.

"Who are you?", the bimbo asked me.

I answered, "None of your business." Then I punched both of them in the nose and was satisfied by the crack of their noses breaking. Then I turned around and left the club not bothering to look back.

When I got outside, I made my way to the Institute. I saw a demon in an alley that I have never seen before. I took out my seraph blade and whispered its name 'Raziel' **(an: I know in the codex that shadowhunter don't name their seraph baldes Raziel because he doesn't like it, but Clary is the only one who is allowed too and nobody knows)**. I take out my steele and put a silence, speed, strength, and balance rune. Before I took a step the demon turned around and hissed out "Daughterrrrrrrr of Poseidon." Drawing out the 'r' in daughter.

I didn't respond to that but I atacked the demon it dodged my blade. The demon strikes me and I screamed. I drop my blade in my bag and my necklace falls in the bag. The last thing I see before I black out is a boy with a sword fighting the demon.

Percy's POV

I am taking a walk before I have to go back to camp. When I am about to head back to camp I hear a monster hiss out 'of Poseidon' I uncapped Riptide and got ready to fight but I didn't see the monster then when I passed an alley I heard a scream and saw the monster about to kill someone. I looked at the monster and saw it was a manticore. I got the monster's attention, fought it and killed it.

I looked at the person that the manticore attacked and saw it was a girl that looked around my age. I picked her up and I found a bag by her side and grabbed it assuming it belonged to the girl. Then I started to carry her back to camp to be healed.

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

She passed the borders so she is a demigod. On the way to the infirmary I passed Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover. They asked who the girl is and what happened and I explained everything on the way to the infirmary.

I felt a connection to this girl and I wanted to be here when she wakes up. Everyone tried to get me to leave but I said I will leave when she wakes up. I think Annabeth is getting jealous of this girl.

 **When Clary wakes up**

Clary's POV

Before I open my eyes I know that I do not know where I am and I could tell I wasn't in the outfit I was wearing. I open my eyes to a boy with black hair and the same sea green eyes as me infront of me.

I instantly asked, "Where am I?"

The boy answered calmly, "At the infirmary in Camp Half-Blood. I am Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy."

"Clarissa Fairchild, but call me Clary." I look around then I realized that I don't have my bag. "Where is my bag?"

"I thought that was yours." Percy pulled my bag out from under the bed I was on. "Here you go!" He said happily.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out my clothes and shoes and looked at Percy. "Is there any place to change?"

"There is a bathroom through there." He says after recovering from his shock. As I was getting changed he asked, "Why do you have clothes and a pair of shoes in your bag?"

"Well, I have shoes so I can change out of heels. The clothes are for if the dress that I was wearing got ruined." I answered his question coolly. "Where are the clothes I was wearing?"

"They got ruined so you were right about bringing an extra outfit."

Once I was done changing I went over to the bed I was in earlier. I laughed at what Percy said and replied with, "Yeah, I guess so!"

All of the sudden Percy asks me, "Do you know about the Greek Gods and myths?", Just as three people came in.

Percy along with the three new people looked at me expectantly. "Yes I know about the Gods and myths."

"Well, they are all real." The four people all looked for my reaction.

"I don't believe..." thinking about the last couple of months from the day first saw the shadowhunters at Pandemonium to last night. The more I think about the demons last night I realized it was a manticore, a monster from the Greek mythology. "Wait, I believe you. And half blood as in demigods?"

When I looked at the four people they seem shocked and surprised, they must have been expecting a different reaction.

One of the three people that I don't know speaks, "Well, that was a surprise. And yes Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demigods like you. I'm Chiron this is Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood." The man wait centaur-Chiron- said while pointing to the two people by him. All of their faces look confused when they looked at my skin I looked down and noticed that my runes are showing the rune must have faded. "You are a shadowhunter aren't you?" Chiron asked. I nodded

The girl -Annabeth- asked, "What is a shadowhunter?"

"I will tell you later. My name is Clarissa Fairchild, but call me Clary. Anyways what time is it?" I said realizing that the sun is already up.

"It is 7 a.m." The other boy -Grover- said. I looked at Grover, really looked at him. He has goat legs and horns.

"You're a satyr, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yes I am. Percy that I was part donkey." He said.

"It is a common mistake if you don't know your Greek mythology." I say.

"Do you know who your godly parent is Clary?" Chiron cuts in. I turn my head to him and laugh that all look at me like I am crazy.

"I know who my parents are, Chiron, and they are both shadowhunters."

"You pasted the borders so you must have a godly parent." He insists. I get up and grab my bag to make my way out of the infirmary without looking to see if the others are following me.

"If I have to guess I would say my father." I say after a moment of thought.

After a couple of steps out of the infirmary, I abruptly stopped causing Percy, Annabeth and Grover to bump into me. I realized that I wasn't wearing my necklace.

"Why did you stop, Clary?!" Percy asked me.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?!" I murmured.

"Where is what, Clary?" Chiron asked me voice full of concern.

"Was I wearing a necklace when I was found?" I asked no one in particular.

"I didn't see one." Percy said.

I drop to my knees and search my bag with four pairs of eyes on me. I pulled my sketch pad and pencils out when my fingers brushed a cool metal chain. I grab the chain and pull it out and put my necklace on, I sighed happily. I stand up, picking up my bag and putting my sketch pad and pencils back, my back to their faces.

"Was it your bag?" Chiron asked.

"Yes luckily it fell in my bag." I said turning to face them putting my left hand on my necklace. "If I am going to stay here then you should probably show me around." I say trying to distract them from my necklace.

 **An: Why does Clary not want them to know about her necklace? Why was she so worried about losing her necklace? My**


	2. Clary's Necklace

Chapter 2: The Necklace

 **An: I know I made some mistakes in the other chapter. If you think I am coping from another story then I am sorry I am trying to make it original. Please no haters. Anytime you are waiting for a new chapter to be published then check out my other story (which is not completed) it is called Raziel's Angel**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from PJO and TMI. PJO goes to Rick Riordan. TMI goes to Cassandra Clare.**

 **When Clary wakes up (an: I won't rewrite everything that was said because it is too much.)**

Percy's POV

When the girl opened her eyes I was surprised that she has the same eyes as me.

She asks for her bag and I get it out from under the bed she is on. The bag is opened and I can't help but see what was on top. I was confused as to why she would have clothes and a pair of shoes in a bag.

When I ask her if she knows about Greek mythology, Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover come in. We look at her for her answer. Then she said she did.

"Well, they are all real." I tell her and the four of us look for her reaction.

"I don't believe..." Clary trails off. Probably thinking back to last night. "Wait, I believe you. And half blood as in demigods?"

Her answer surprised and shocked us because we expected her to say something else.

Chiron recovered first and answered, "Well, that was a surprise. And yes Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demigods like you. I'm Chiron this is Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood." Chiron pointed to Gover and Annabeth. We all looked at Clary's skin and our faces turned confused when we see weird tattoos that we didn't see before. Clary looks down at her skin and doesn't seem confused at all. "You are a shadowhunter, aren't you?" Chiron asked.

I was more confused. 'What is a shadowhunter?' I thought.

Annabeth voiced my thoughts, "What is a shadowhunter?"

To my surprise, Clary answered before Chiron, "I will tell you later. My name is Clarissa Fairchild, but call me Clary. Anyways what time is it."

Gover answered her. They go back and forth until Chiron cuts in by asking Clary, "Do you know who your godly parent is, Clary?" Clary turns her head to Chiron from Grover and starts to laugh we all look at her as if she is crazy.

What shocks me is what she answers with, "I know who my parents are, Chiron, and they are both shadowhunters."

"You passed the borders so you must have a godly parent." He insists. Clary gets up and grabs her bag to make her way out of the infirmary without looking to see if we were following her.

"If I have to guess I would say my father." Clary says after a moment of thought.

After a couple of steps out of the infirmary, She abruptly stopped causing me, Annabeth and Grover to bump into her.

"Why did you stop, Clary?!" I asked her.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?!" I heard her murmur.

"Where is what, Clary?" Chiron asked her, his voice full of concern.

"Was I wearing a necklace when I was found?" She asked to no one in particular.

"I didn't see one." I said. Thinking back to last night all I saw was her, the manticore, and her bag.

She drop to her knees and search her bag with our eyes on her watching her every movement. She pulled out what I think is a sketch pad and pencils. I saw her grab and pull something out that I can't see. I saw her fingers put a necklace on then she sighed happily. She stood up, picking up her bag and putting her sketch pad and pencils back, her back was to our faces.

"Was it in your bag?" Chiron asked.

"Yes luckily it fell in my bag." She said turning to face us while putting her left hand on the necklace. "If I am going to stay here then you should probably show me around." She says.

I get the feeling she is hiding something but shrug it off. Then we start the tour of camp.

 **End of the tour at the battle arena**

Clary's POV

I was able to distract them from my necklace. My necklace is special not just because it is in the shape of a trident. My necklace can help me hide from my enemies, gives me a connection to my father, gives me comfort, turns to a weapon if I pull it off, tells me the weakness or weak point(s) of my opponents, and gives me special powers. No one knows this of course like how know one knows I can speak Ancient Greek. The necklace only respondes to me but I still protect this necklace with my life.

We arrive at a battle arena and Percy shows me a few moves that I already know not that he knows.

"How about we fight and see how good you are?" Percy asks.

"S-s-sure." I say acting timid or scared. Which worked.

"Don't worry I will go easy on you." Percy said.

He pulls out a pen and uncaps it. I immediately recognize it as Riptide. I put my necklace in my bag and put my bag down. What they don't know is that when I was changing I put my weapons belt on and put all my weapons on and that I have my steele in the belt too. I know that Percy has the Curse of Achilles. His weak point is the small of his back.

I can see campers who were around the arena come and watch. No one can see my weapons, but they can see my runes and as far as they know they are just tattoos.

I grab a random sword and hold it wrong. Before we start Percy tells me how to correctly hold the sword. Annabeth tells us we can begin. This brings in the rest of the camp.

Percy made the first move. 'Bad move' I thought. I let him knock the sword out of my hand, but I don't let him pin me. When he swings his sword, I dodged. He was confused and didn't see me get behind him. Then I grabbed my seraph blade and to everyone that is not apart of the shadow world would see me trying to hold air. I heard people laughing at me but I ignore them.

"GABREIL!" I yell and all the campers, even Percy, burst out laughing at me before I finished saying the name. Once I said the name the seraph blade blazed to life and became visible. Everyone stopped laughing and started at me and my blade in awe.

Faster than the eye can see I attacked Percy. He didn't have time to react. I had Riptide out of his hand and him pinned. I could tell he is concentrating. I heard water moving. 'Son of Poseidon' I thought. When he thought that he had me I did a backflip over the water and was instantly back on him. I put my blade at the small of his back making sure he can feel it there.

"YOU WIN! YOU WIN!" Percy yells probably thinking that I would move my blade, but I don't instead I push it closer. Everyone is cheering. "YOU CAN MOVE YOUR SWORD NOW!"

This time I do. I put my blade away. But I know he is going to use me putting my blade away to his advantage. I can sense that he is going to Riptide, he has it now and is coming at me. Everyone went quiet. I pulled my bow out and deftly notched an arrow and let it fly to pin Percy's shirt to the wall.

I go over and grab Riptide out of his hand. Then I said, "Never try that again, son of Poseidon." I pull the arrow out and put it back in my quiver than gave Percy his sword back.

"CLARY IS THE WINNER!" Annabeth screamed.

Everyone started to yell-chant my name. "CLARY! CLARY! CLARY! CLARY!"

A horn blows and everyone goes to leave. I got back to my bag just as my phone started ringing. The screen read 'Mom'. I answered it on the third ring. 'Let the yelling begin' I thought.

"CLARISSA AEDLE FAIRCHILD! Where are you?!" My mom yelled through the phone. I grabbed my phone and climbed up a tree.

"Mom, clam down and please be quieter. I am at a summer camp and don't worry about cost I got it covered. I am with some friends. I'm not hurt either." I replied nonchalantly.

"Okay. I called because no one knows where you are and we were getting worried." Mom said relieved.

"Tell everyone, especially Simon and Luke, that I'm okay and there's no need to worry. Thanks. I have to go now. Bye. I love you." I knew I had to wrap this up.

"Alright I will. I love you too. Bye." Mom said before I hung up.

I jumped down from the branch I was on and sprinted to the direction the campers were going, glad that the speed rune is still in effect. Before the battle Chiron told me we were going to eat soon. I got there before the rest of the campers got here.

Chiron spotted me. "You got here fast considering you were the last one to leave the battle arena."

I pulled up my sleeve to where the speed rune is. "The speed rune." Is all I said while pointing to it.

"Come with me." He said while walking to a table.

I followed him when everyone sat down Chiron stood up. He easily got everyone's attention.

"As all of you have noticed we have a new camper. Stand up and tell us about yourself." Chiron said while gesturing to me.

I stood up and started talking. "I'm Clary Fairchild. I like to draw. I've been through some crazy shit the past few months. I'm 16-"

I was cut off by a girl from one of the tables. "Can I get those cool tattoos?" She asked then there were people nodding their heads in agreement.

"No you can't and these aren't tattoos there runes. If you do get runes than you will slowly go crazy and eventually die but if you don't die then you will turn into a forsaken which is a fate worse than death and have to be killed. If you think I am being a buzz kill, being over dramatic, or being sarcastic I am not. I am also not lying. Now where was I? Oh, yes! I'm 16 and a shadowhunter. Before any of you ask what a shadowhunter, or nephilim, is it is someone who is half angel and half mundane, a mundane is a human. ...

 **After telling them about the Shadow World**

I fell something glow above my head. I look up to see a trident that looks like my necklace.

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Clarissa Fairchild Daughter of the Sea God and sister of Perseus Jackson." Chiron announced. Everyone bowed down to me. When everyone's heads are still down I put my necklace on and closed my eyes. I put a hand over the trident and concentrate on not turning into water. I sensed everyone stand up.

"I have a sister! I have a sister! I have a sister!" Percy said obviously excited. And came over and hugged me I still have my eyes closed and I didn't hug him back.

"It makes sense now. Now I know why my necklace is a trident." I said removing my hand from my necklace and opening my eyes. Everyone's eyes widened when the saw the trident around my neck. "Now this is a legit question. Is Percy evil?"

Chiron answers with "No he isn't evil. Why did you ask?"

I explained all of the 'crazy shit' I went through over the past few months. Everyone is speechless. I don't blame them. Then the silence was cut by a cry of a bird.

 **An: Now you know why Clary proctive of her necklace and the necklace's secret. I wonder what kind of bird made that cry.**


	3. Clary's New Friend and Pet

Chapter 3: Clary's New Friend and Pet

 **An: I don't know how many chapters I will be doing. If you have any ideas then tell me and I will give you the credit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from PJO and TMI. PJO goes to Rick Riordan. TMI goes to Cassandra Clare.**

 **End of the tour at the battle arena**

Percy's POV

We arrive at the battle arena and I show Clary a few moves so she can defend herself for now.

"How about we fight and see how good you are?" I ask Clary.

"S-s-sure." She says sounding timid and scared.

"Don't worry I will go easy on you." I tell her.

I pull out a my pen and uncap it. Riptide comes out. Clary puts her necklace in her bag and puts her bag down. I have the Curse of Achilles and my weak point is the small of my back. I can see campers who were around the arena come and watch.

Clary grabs a sword and she holds it wrong. Before we start I tell her how to correctly hold the sword. Annabeth tells us we can begin. This brings in the rest of the camp.

I made the first move. I knock the sword out of her hand, but I couldn't pin her. When I swing my sword, she dodged. I was confused and I didn't see her. I heard people laughing at something or someone but I ignore them.

"GABRIEL!" I hear Clary yell and all the campers, even me, burst out laughing at her before she finished saying the name. I turned around. Once she said the name a weird looking sword blazed to life and became visible. Everyone stopped laughing and started at her and the blade in awe.

Faster than the eye can see she attacked me. I didn't have time to react. She got Riptide out of my hand and pinned me. I started to concentrate on the water around me and move it behind Clary. 'Got her' I thought. When I made the water move at her she did a backflip over the water and was instantly back on me. She put her blade at the small of my back making sure I can feel it there.

"YOU WIN! YOU WIN!" I yell so she can move her blade but she doesn't instead she push it closer. Everyone is cheering. "YOU CAN MOVE YOUR SWORD NOW!"

This time she does. She puts her blade away. But I am going to use this to my advantage. I go over and grab Riptide, I have it now and I am moving towards her. Everyone went quiet. She pulled a bow out, that I didn't now she grabbed, and notched an arrow and let it fly and it pinned my shirt to the wall.

She comes over and grabs Riptide out of my hand. Then she said, "Never try that again, son of Poseidon." She pulls the arrow out and puts it back in a quiver than gave me my sword back.

"CLARY IS THE WINNER!" Annabeth screamed.

Everyone started to yell-chant her name. "CLARY! CLARY! CLARY! CLARY!"

'Where did she learn to fight?' I thought. Then the horn blew signaling dinner.

Clary's POV

I look up to see a majestic red bird. She is beautiful. She has red and orange feathers and the most beautiful gold eyes. Some of the campers are ready to shoot her down. 'She is a phoenix. She came here for a reason' I thought. Chiron was trying to calm everyone by trying to catch the bird.

I put my arm out so she can land on it. The phoenix saw this and landed gracefully on my arm.

"Clary what do you think your doing?!" Percy shouted at me.

"All of you need to calm down. This bird is a phoenix. She came here from for a reason so put your weapons away!" I said calmly so I don't scare the beautiful bird on my arm.

Reluctantly everyone put their weapons away. Chiron came over but the phoenix didn't like that. She tried to attack Chiron.

"Stop, Chiron. It's obvious that she doesn't want anyone around me." I tell Chiron so no one gets hurt.

"You're right, Clary. But why is that?" Chiron said to me.

"Phoenixes are loyal and are only found when they want to be. By the Angel! She wants me to be her master."

"What are you talking about?" Percy, Annabeth, and Grover said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes as I said, "I am talking about the phoenix being my pet." After I finished my sentence, I heard my phone ringing. On the screen it says 'Simon'. I picked it up on the second ring. The phoenix flew off my arm and over my head.

"Hey!" I said to Simon, my _parabatai_.

"Don't 'hey' me. You disappeared and you only answered one call which was your mom's!" He says as I make my way to the nearest tree and jump to the highest branch without breaking it. Everyone watched in awe.

"Well to be fair only my mom called besides I am occupied right now. I will see you after summer I promise, Si. I have to go now bye." I told Simon.

"I will hold you to your promise. Bye." Simon said and then I hung up. I jumped down and landed soundlessly and gracefully. The phoenix landed on my right shoulder. I put my phone in my bag.

"You need a name." I say to my new friend and pet. "How about Ash?" She gives a cry of approval. "Ash it is."

"I am NOT letting that thing in m-our cabin!" Percy, my half-brother, said glaring at Ash.

I looked at him confused, "Who said I was staying in a cabin?"

"Are you serious?" The girl who asked about runes asked.

"She might have reason, Clarssie." Chiron tells the girl -Clarssie. "Care to to tell us." Everyone looked at me.

"I am a shadowhunter. I can blend in with the shadows. I can also make portals." I tell them.

"You can't blend in with shadows. I should know since I can." A boy with black hair says.

I spot him and look him in the eyes. "Watch me, Nico Di' Angalo son of Hades." Everyone look at me shocked that I knew hi mace and who his father is.

I go towards the shadows as Ash flys on to a tree branch nearby. I walk into the shadows making sure I'm surrounded by them. I put a hand on the trident and with the other I grabbed my steele from my weapons belt and drew the shadow rune. A veil of darkness moves over me.I turn around to see everyone and move through the shadows to behind them. They are all still looking at the spot. I step out of the shadows and the darkness inveils me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask from behind them. They all jumped and turned to me.

"Wha- ho- huh?!" My brother asks.

"Speak words, Seaweed brain!" I yelled.

"Fine. How did you do that? Poseidon is our dad not Hades." Percy said.

"I'm a shadowhunter! I hunt at night and kill demons of Raziel's sake!" I say getting mad and feeling the magic from the trident flow through me and ready to be released. The sky rubles showing that Raziel is mad that I have to repeat my self. "Raziel is getting mad like me. If I have to repeat myself one more time all of you will feel the wrath of an angel." I said trying to calm down, I felt the magic go back to the trident.

Luckily it is time for the campfire before any one could respond. We made our way towards the fire, Ash landed on my left shoulder helping me calm down. She gave me my bag and I put it over my right shoulder.

 **After the campfire**

I made my way to Cabin Three, _my_ cabin. I opened the door and closed my eyes and rememinded myself that what happened the past few months will not happen again. I went to my bed and put my bag down. Ash flew into my bag.

"Alright that can be your bed." I tell my beautiful friend.

I created a portal to go to the Institute to get some clothes. I jumped through the portal and landed soundlessly on the floor of my room in the Institute. I grab a bag and quickly stuffed all my clothes in it. I finished packing my clothes.

I finished the portal rune when I heard Simon say, "I'm telling you l heard something!"

I jumped through the portal with my bag of clothes before anyone opened the door.

When I landed in my cabin, Percy was in front of me. Before I was able to say anything he said, " I don't want to know." Then he went into his bed to sleep.

I changed into my pajamas and got in bed. I pulled the bag with Ash, my sketch pad, and pencils in it on my bed by my pillow. I fell asleep listening to Percy's and Ash's heartbeats.

 **An: I wonder what Simon heard in the Institute? Tell me if you want me to do his POV to see what he heard. Don't get mad at me if the chapters aren't around the same length from this chapter on. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Clary's Other Brother and Time Flies

Chapter 4: Clary's Other Brother and Time Flies

 **An: Hopefully you know what this chapter is about from the title. Oh and remember when I said that Clary has a bit of an attitude? She doesn't she has a big attitude and can be nice when she wants to. Also in the bag of clothes Clary packed are a few pairs of shoes and her showhunter gear. I didn't do Simon's POV, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from PJO and TMI. PJO goes to Rick Riordan. TMI goes to Cassandra Clare.**

 **After the campfire**

Percy's POV

After the campfire I talked to Grover, Annabeth, and Juniper.

"Did you see Clary move?" Grover asks us.

"Grover, I didn't see her move and I was fighting her!" I tell him.

"Who is Clary?" Juniper asks us.

"Clary is a new camper and Percy's half-sister!" Annabeth answers Juniper's question.

"You have a sister?! I have to meet her!" Juniper says excitedly.

"Well not now because it is close to lights out. And Annabeth you forgot she has a pet phoenix now." I tell the two girls.

"She has a phoenix too! I definitely have to meet her!" Juniper said.

"We better get inside we are cutting it close being out here for so long." Grover tell us.

"You're right, Grover! I will see you all in the morning. Goodnight!" Annabeth says while turning towards her cabin.

The rest of us tell each other goodnight and head our separate ways. When I was halfway to my cabin, I see a purple glow. 'Must be Clary' I told myself. I opened the door and saw Ash but no Clary.

After I changed into my pajamas, the same purple glow appears and Clary comes out of it. I see she has a bag with clothes in it.

Before she was able to say anything I told her, "I don't want to know." She seems fine with me not wanting to know and I get into my bed to sleep.

Clary's POV

In a Dream*

"Where am I?" I say aloud. I am in a white room. I look around me to see that I am surrounded by white.

"In a dream." A man said behind me. As I turn around, I instinctively put my hand on my necklace. "No need for that I am the one who gave it to you." He chuckled.

"Then you are Poseidon, my father." I say to him.

He smiles at me and says, "Yes I am. Now you are very powerful, my daughter. You have gifts from all the gods as well as your rune abilities. I was impressed when you learned the things about your necklace at such a young age and not tell anyone."

"It was easy."

"These are your gifts from the other gods you have: Zues gave you power over the winds and lightning, Hades gave you the power to sense death, Aphrodite gave you beauty that you will grow into as I see it is already happening and charmspeak, Nemesis gave you the power to resist revenge, Hestia gave you sanctuary in your home, Nyx gave you strength and wits at night, Artemis gave you power over all beasts, Apollo gave you control over plauges, Demeter gave you aid of all plants and Karpoi, Athena gave you a piece of intelligence, Hephaestus gave you power over fire and machines, Hebe gave you a long life you will not feel the effects of age, Hecate gave you power over magic, Dionysus gave you the power to make poisonous fruits edible and ability to make any plant bear fruit, Ares gave you superiority in battle even against his own children, Hypnos made that you don't have nightmares. You have other gifts to but those are mostly useless. Now I have to go, my daughter." After he left I woke up.

I see Ash looking at me and tell her I'm fine. I get up and get dressed. I put on a plain blue shirt with a pair of jean shorts. I put my weapons belt on filled with all my weapons and steele. I tie my black converses.

I take Ash out of my bag she slept in and told her about the story Jace told me about his falcon. I tell Ash this is like it but I will not hurt her.

When I finished speaking to Ash, Percy wakes up. "Finally I have been up for two hours!" I tell him playfully.

"Well- wait two hours?!" He says surprised. I nodded.

"Percy I need to tell you something." He looks at me as if to tell me to go on. I take a deep breath then I say, "I have a big attitude so sometimes you will see me nice but that won't last long or be around often. Me being mean is what people see. But there are certain people who I will be nice to and I hope one of them is you."

He seems taken aback by what I said then he replies with, "Thanks for telling me that and I hope I am one of those people too." Then he thinks about something then says, "Did you were your necklace to bed?" I nodded. "Okay."

Percy got dressed and Ash flew out the door that I opened. We went down to the Dining Pavilion. When everyone got there we started eating and talking. I gave Ash some of my fruit. I caught pieces of other people's conversations but I didn't mean to. When you are a shadowhunter your senses heighten.

All the conversations were along the lines of me kicking Percy's ass. Suddenly I hear foot stomps and feel the ground shake. Then I saw a cyclops heading for our table. Percy is calm but I am on the edge. I know what the cyclops' weakness: celestial bronze, my necklace weapon.

The cyclops picks Percy up and says, "Brother!" Percy hugs the cyclops back and gets put down. Then the cyclops sees me and asks Percy, "Who is girl?"

"That is Clary Fairchild, our sister!" Percy replied happily.

'So one eye is my brother too. For a cyclops he seems friendly enough.' I think.

Then the cyclops grabs me and picks me up and spins me. He yells "Sister!" He puts me down and I have to put my hand on the table to keep from falling.

I look to Percy as if to ask what his name is. "That's Tyson." He tells me and I nod.

Tyson sees Ash and tries to pet her but Ash flies up in the air. "Birdie doesn't like me." Tyson says sadly. For some reason I have the need to cheer him up.

"Don't be sad Tyson. The birdie doesn't like a lot of people." I tell him and he is happy again. "She will come around soon." After I say that, Ash lands on Percy's head.

"Ash is on my head isn't she?" Percy asks me. I nod and Ash let's out an ear-piercing cry. Everyone but me covered their ears. I knew that Ash was warning me.

"Where are they Ash!" I yell at the phoenix. Everyone looks at us. Ash takes off in the sky and I follow her to the border. Everyone follows us in confusion. I pull of the trident from my necklace and think 'sword'. The trident turns into a celestial bronze sword.

Then I heard monsters coming at me. There are four of them. I attack the closest one to me and easily kill it. The campers try to help me but I am already fighting the other three. I cut off all three of the monsters' heads.

I put the sword back on the necklace chain and it changes back to a trident. I turn around to see everyone looking at me with their mouths open. "What? I kill demons for a living. You think four monsters will hurt me." I tell them.

I go back in camp and head down to the fighting arena. I take out my whip and practice the moves Izzy taught me. The whip is like an extension of my arm like the seraph blade. When I am done with the whip, I put it away and grab my bow.

I take out some targets and set them up so they pop out randomly and move. I take out an arrow from my quiver and shoot the first target. It hits the bullseye. I do this until I have no more arrows and I take them out of the targets. I put all the targets up and go to my cabin.

When I get there, Tyson is on his bed. "Hey Tyson." I say to him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Sister, why are you here?" He asks me and I told him I had to get something.

 **After dinner**

I got to know Tyson and I learned that he, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron are some of the few people that I am nice to.

Then a girl comes over to where Percy and I are. I can tell she is a nymph.

"You must be Clary!" She tells me.

"Yeah I am Clary, nymph." I tell her a little pissed.

"I am Juniper, Gover's girlfriend." She tells me oblivious that I am a little pissed.

When I heard Gover's name I softened. Annabeth and Grover come over to where we are. Grover kissed Juniper's cheek and Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek.

I gagged and said "Eww. Affection." They all laughed. I learned that Juniper is another one of the few that I am nice to. "We should get to our cabin." I say.

We all head to bed.

 **End of Summer**

Before I know it, it is the end of summer and I successfully kept the secret of my necklace. Everyone always thought it turned into a weapon even before I used it. Chiron enrolled us in my old school, St. Xavier's, because of the monsters around the area. I found out the Stroll brothers have a crush on me but I make it seem like I don't know. **(An: I can't remember if one or both of the Stroll brothers are dead so they are both alive in my story).**

I call Simon, Mom and Luke that I am coming back today. I decided that I won't tell anyone that I am half angel and half god. I get in the cab that the Fates drive with Annabeth and Percy.

I tell the fates the address of Luke's house. We get out and grab our bags. Ash is in the bag with my sketch pad and pencils. **(An: I will call this bag 'bed bag' because Ash sleeps in it).** We go inside and I see Luke, mom, and my _parabatia_ Simon.

They turn around and run to me. They all hug me.

"Who are they?" Simon asks me while pointing to Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh yeah! These are my friends Percy and Annabeth. They are dating." I tell them. "Percy, Annabeth, this is my mom, my stepdad Luke, and my best friend Simon."

"Clary where did you go when we were at Pandemonium?" Simon asks me.

I look me in the eyes and say, "Jace didn't tell you?" He shakes his head. "Of course he didn't tell you or anyone! That coward!" Mom, Luke, and Simon look at me shocked. "I will tell you at the Institute." I drew the portal rune. "Well are you coming?"

We all go through the portal and it closes after I go through. We land outside the Institute. I go up to the doors and they immediately open for me. The others follow me to the elevator.

When the elevator stops, the doors open and I see Church sleeping. Church wakes up and rubs his head on my legs. "Church, where is everyone?" I ask quietly so no one knows I'm here. Church takes us to the library. I pet Church on his head and thank him.

I open the door and ask "So no 'hello'?" Everyone's head snaps up at the sound of my voice. I see Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Jace, and the bimbo from Pandemonium.

Magnus eyes Percy, Annabeth, and I then comes and hugs me and I hug him back. He whispers in my ear "We will talk later, Biscuit." I nod discreetly.

Izzy and Alec comes over and hugs me. I hug them back. Jace stays where he is, shocked that I am here. They pull back.

Izzy looks me over and says, "Clary you look different!" It is true. My hair is to my waist, a shade darker then before, I have an icy blue highlight, I got taller, and I have more curves.

"Who are they?" Alec asks me eyeing Percy and Annabeth suspiciously.

"These are my friends Percy and Annabeth." I tell them so no one gets hurt. I see Ash peeking out of the bag.

"Where did do you go when we were at Pandemonium?" Izzy asks me.

I look Jace in the eyes and say, "That is why I came. To tell you what happened." Jace has a fearful look in his eyes.

Everyone sat down. I was in between Percy and Annabeth. "So after Jace and I danced I got a drink. Then I looked for Jace and saw him sticking his tounge down the bimbo's throat." I pointed to the blonde by Jace, "I asked him how long and he answered with a month. I broke both their noses and left." I say while playing with a dagger I pulled out when I was talking.

Annabeth and Percy try to take my dagger away but I keep a firm grip on it. Izzy, Simon, Luke, my mom, Alec and Magnus look at Jace angrily. Simon punched Jace in the face and yells, "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Everyone looks at Jace for an answer. I get up and go towards Magnus. "I will call you later." I whispered in his ear. I made my way towards a wall. Jace still hasn't said anything.

Izzy slaps Jace and says, "Answer the question!"

I grab the lovebirds (Percy and Annabeth), create a portal and said, "As much as I would love to see how things turn out, we have to go. And don't try tracking me it won't work." Then we jumped in the portal.

I landed on my feet but couldn't say the same for the other two. "Get up! Percy's take us to your place." I commanded.

"Alright then follow me." Percy says as he gets up.

A couple of minutes later we arrive at Percy's place. I knock on the door and a middle-aged woman opened it. I put a smile on and say sweetly, "Hi. You must be Ms. Jackson. I'm Clary, Percy's half sister. Can I stay here? I have no where else to go."

"Of course you can stay and call me Sally." Sally tells me and opens the door wider for us to come in. We enter and go to what I think is the living room. Ash lets out a cry. I mentally scold myself, I forgot about my pet. "What was that?" Sally asked.

"That is my pet phoenix Ash." I inform her.

"A phoenix?" She asks.

"Yes." I tell her and pull Ash out of my bag. She perched herself on my arm and let out a soft yet loud cry.

"She is beautiful, Clary." Sally tells me and reaches out her hand to pet my bird. Before I could warn her, she touches Ash's head. To our surprise Ash allowed this. Then a man came in the living room.

"I heard something. Is anyone hurt." He looks at all of us when he sees me with Ash he adds, "Who is she?"

"I'm Clary Fairchild, Percy's half sister, and this is my pet phoenix Ash. Word of caution, Ash doesn't like most people." After I said that Ash gave out a warning cry to the man.

"I'm Paul Blofis, Percy's stepdad." The man said.

I remembered that I told Magnus that I would call me so I took out my phone and dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring. "Biscuit! I am so happy you called."

"Meet me at Central Park in an hour." I tell him.

"Alright then. Bye."

"Bye."

Sally and Paul looked at me shocked. "You used a cell phone?!" Sally said.

"Don't worry about monsters. I can't be tracked by monsters." I replied coolly and calmly.

Annabeth jumps in with, "Don't question it, trust me."

"Lovebirds get ready to go to Central Park with me." I tell the two.

"Why?" Percy asks me.

"Because I said so. Now get your asses ready!" They were scared for their lives so they left the room to get ready.

"You got them moving." Sally said.

"They are scared of me. On my first day of camp I beat Percy in a fight. I think he thought I was going to kill him." I tell the two adults. "Don't be afraid of me unless you get on my bad side. You will know if your on my good side or bad."

Then Percy and Annabeth come in the room. "Lets go." I tell them.

"But we have time." Annabeth says.

"No we don't trust me. Now let's go." Ash flies off my arm and out the door to the park.

We go out the door and I start running. The two trail behind me. When we get to the park, I see Magnus walking towards us. Ash lands on my shoulder.

"Biscuit! I was wondering if you would come!" Magnus says his green-gold cat eyes gleaming.

"Of course I came. Anyway I know why you wanted to talk." I say pointing to my companions.

"Yes the demigods and I see you have a phoenix." He says and pets Ash.

"Ash." I tell him the phoenix's name.

"How long did you know you are a demigod? How is Chiron?"

"Beginning of summer and he is doing great. Percy is my brother and Annabeth is his girlfriend and daughter of Athena. I told these two about the shadow world and what happened from when I first saw the shadowhunters to when I was attacked by the manticore the day I caught Jace." I spit out the last word with venom.

"Of course you did."

"We are going to St. Xavier's for school because of the monster activity. Don't tell the others."

"Biscuit, the others and I are going there too but they think the monster activity is demon activity."

"Alright thanks for telling me and I will see you at school. Goodbye."

"Bye and you're welcome."

The three of us walk back to Percy's place while Ash flies over us. We get inside and get ready for bed because school starts tomorrow. I set an alarm for 7 a.m. Ash sleeps in her bed bag by me.

 **An: Will Grover join the other three? I wonder how the others will react when they see Clary's new group. Will Jace get jealous of Percy? Will the shadowhunters find out Clary's new or old secret? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Clary's Old School

Chapter 5: Clary's Old School

 **An: Let's see how everyone handles school together while acting like a mundane and mortal. I know St. Xavier's doesn't have dorms but this is fanfiction so there are dorms. Oh and the blonde bimbo's name is Trina. Clary's last name is registered as Fray in the school.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from PJO and TMI. PJO goes to Rick Riordan. TMI goes to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I get up and get dressed. I put on a tight black t-shirt that says 'BADASS' on it, black ripped skinny jeans that hug my ass perfectly and a leather jacket. I pulled on my black combat boots and tied them. I put some eyeliner on to make my eyes pop, a little mascara and maroon red lipstick. I was going for the 'badass look' and I think I have it.

After I changed, I see that Percy and Annabeth still aren't up so I say, "Of you don't wake up now we will be late for school." When Annabeth heard 'school', she got up instantly.

Annabeth got ready as I made us breakfast, blue pancakes. We were both done and Percy still isn't up. I look at Annabeth and I know we are thinking the same thing.

Annabeth turns on the faucet and I use my powers to bring it over Percy. When I had enough, Annabeth turned off the faucet. I let the water drop on Percy and he falls of the bed wet.

"What was that for?!" He almost yelled at me.

"To get you up. I made breakfast, blue pancakes." He got a happy look on his face and forgot about how I woke him up. "But you need to get ready first. I promise we will leave you some." I added.

He was sad first but got dressed as fast as he could so he can eat. I set a plate of pancakes at an empty spot for my brother. Percy sat down and ate the pancakes. When he was done it was time for school. Our bags with everything we needed were at the door and Ash in the her bag.

We yelled by to Sally and Paul before we left. On the way to my old school we ran into Grover with his crutches. He says to us, "I am so glad I found you guys! I couldn't find the school."

"Lucky for us I used to go there! On hurry up we still have to get our schedules." I tell them.

We got there at 7:55 and the classes don't start until 8:10. All the students in the halls eyes are on me but I ignore them. I lead them to the office to get our schedules. The secretary, Ms. Trainer, recognized me.

"Clary your back!" She says happy to see me. I was one of the best students here.

"Yes I am. We came here to get our schedules and room keys." I tell her.

"Well then, here you are." She says with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." We leave the office and out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of gold. Jace. Everyone's eyes are still on me. "Let's see we have the same classes. Annabeth and I share the same dorm room and so do Grover and you Percy." I hand them their schedules and room keys.

"We should head to class. It starts in 5 minutes." Annabeth tells us.

I lead them to our first class, history. When we get there we head towards the back of the class so we have less of a chance on being called on. I tell them to avoid the popular group aka 'bitch squad' and that if you see them don't look them in the eyes since we are trying to lay low. I also tell Annabeth to try not to be a teacher's pet.

More people came in and I saw the shadowhunters and Magnus. Magnus spotted us and came over with the others in tow.

When Simon looked at where Magnus was heading he looked shocked and happy. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming here?!" Simon asked a little mad but he can't stay mad at me for too long since I am his _parabatia_. Everyone looked at me and my three friends.

"Hello to you too, _parabatia_. Anyways to answer your question it slipped my mind. But I still don't know the blonde's name." I say the last part pointing to the bimbo who glares daggers at me. I smirked at her.

"Her name is Trina." Simon replied.

"This is Grover Underwood." I say pointing at the fourth person in my little group. Magnus nods at me understanding that Grover is a satyr. Then the teacher came in.

"Hello everybody. I am Mr. Wolf." Out teacher tells the whole class. "Let's do roll call. When I call your name say here and raise your hand." He goes through the list and when he is done class is halfway over and he gave us the rest of the class to talk or do whatever.

I go to where Magnus is and pull him to the table I sat at. I lowered my voice so the only people can hear me are the ones around me, "Grover, Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and he knows about our world." I let Magnus go back to the others.

After we talked for a few minutes the bell rings and I lead my friends to the next class.

 **Lunch**

Surprisingly Ash stayed quiet during all the classes. We get our trays and I lead them to a table that I know no one sits at because there are hardly any lights by it. We set our trays down and sit down. Percy is on my right with Annabeth on his right and Grover on my left. I start to eat when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I swallow my food and turn around.

I look up to see the school's most popular boy, Jake Dolton. I look behind him to see all of the popular girls glaring at me.

"What can I help you with, Jake?" I ask the boy infront of me.

He looks taken aback. "How do you know my name?" He asks me carefully.

"Jake, it is me Clary." I tell him and he looks shocked.

"You look different! How about you ditch these morons and sit with us." He points to the popular kids' table.

"No. These are my friends. I would never leave them." I tell him a little mad.

"Really? Well if you ever change your mind you know where to find me." Then he walks away.

Jace's POV

When we got to school we headed to the office to get our schedules. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of red with blue. Clary. We all must have seen her hair because we look at her and noticed that everyone's eyes were on her. She is talking to the boy and girl that were with her at the Institute and another boy with crutches.

She hands them their schedules and room keys. Then they head to class. We all look at our schedules and see that we all have the same classes.

"I have a room with Alec." I tell them.

"I'm with Trina." Izzy says an annoyed look on her face.

"I have Magnus." Simon says obviously wanting to go talk to Clary.

"Let's get to class we have less then 5 minutes." Alec tells us and we follow him.

When we enter the class, we look around to find some seats that are open and close to each other. Magnus saw something and walked in that direction then Simon looked at where we were heading.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming here?!" He asked someone a little mad and we looked to see Clary.

"Well hello to you to, _parabatia._ Anyways to answer your question it slipped my mind. But I still don't know the blonde's name." She says the last part pointing to my girlfriend.

"Her name is Trina." Simon told Clary.

"This is Grover Underwood." She points to the boy with crutches. After she said that, the teacher came in and we went to some table.

After the teacher was done, we were able to talk or do whatever. We were talking about how we were going to do our job when Clary came over and dragged Magnus away. I was mad that it was Magnus she dragged away and not me.

Magnus came back after a minute or two. After a few minutes of taking, the bell rang. We went to our next class.

 **Lunch**

We got our tray of food and sat down at an empty table. Then Clary and her little group came in and got there trays. She lead them to a table I didn't see. They all sat down the two boys on either side of her and I was furious that they would think about sitting near her.

Magnus was taking about how he would handle Clary and her group when we go looking for demons. Then a guy Simon told us about, Jake Dolton, walked over to Clary and tapped her shoulder.

Everyone in the room was quiet and watching them. She turned around and looked up at him. Then looked behind them at the popular girls.

"What can I help you with, Jake?" She ask the boy infront of her.

He looks taken aback. "How do you know my name?" He asks her carefully.

"Jake, it is me Clary." She tell him and he looks shocked.

"You look different! How about you ditch these morons and sit with us." He points to the popular kids' table. I was mad how dare he think he can have Clary to himself!

"No. These are my friends. I would never leave them." She tells him and I can hear the hint that she is a little mad.

"Really? Well if you ever change your mind you know where to find me." Then he walks away from her. Everyone stayed silent.

Clary's POV

 **After the last class**

We head to Annabeth and I's drom room. When I open the door, Ash flyies to check all the rooms with us following behind her. We see that there are two bedrooms with a closet for each, a bathroom, and the main room to hang out in.

Annabeth and I unpacked with the help of Grover and Percy. I made sure Ash has a spot to hind just in case. I gave her some fruit a and water.

After we were done, we headed to Percy and Grover's room. We did the same there. We looked around the dorm, Annabeth and I helped Percy and Grover unpack.

Soon it was 9 and we headed back to our own rooms to sleep.

 **An: I couldn't let Ash be left behind. Will monsters or demons attack? Who will fight them? Will Clary ever forgive Jace? I have a new story it is called Clary the Warlock Shadow hunter. Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Attack

Chapter 6: The Attack

 **An: Hey Guys I know it has been a little while since I last updated. This is to clear a little stuff up: Clary will talk to Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus not Jace or Trina; Trina and Clary don't like each other; this is set after CoHF; and Jace is still in love with Clary and doesn't like other boys near her.**

 **Disclaimer: All things TMI goes to Cassandra Clare and all things PJO goes to Rick Riordan**

Morning

Clary's POV

I woke up and took a shower. I dried off and put some clothes on. I put some fresh water and more fruit out for Ash. I put my weapons belt on and made sure all my weapons and steele is in it. I wrapped my whip around my wrist. I have a feeling something is going to happen today. I walk into the lounge room and see Annabeth, Grover and Percy.

Annabeth looked up at me and saw my weapons belt. She frowned and said,"You don't need your weapons belt."

"Three things. One: I'm a shadowhunter I need at least three weapons and a steele on hand. Two: I have a feeling something big is going to happen. And three: it will be glamoured." After I said that there was a knock at the door. I glamour my belt and open the door.

At the door I see my old group and the blonde bimbo. "What?" I spit out with venom and they recoiled. I am not in the mood to see them right now since I don't have my coffee.

"Don't be like this." Jace said and I growled.

"Shut up Jace!" I said anger clearly in my voice.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Trina said.

"Boyfriend? Knew it. Wise girl, Seaweed brain, Goat boy, pay up!" I tell my three friends in the lounge room.

They each pull out ten dollars and brings it to me. Percy said, "I hate you!"

I turn around to face my brother and say, "Love you too!" I turn around to face to blonde girl. "Listen, bitch, I can snap your neck with no effort in less then thirty seconds. So you better be careful of what you say." I told her with an evil smile on my face.

"Where is the real Clary? The nice and kind Clary." Jace asked me a hint of fear in his voice. The others but Trina nodded in agreement.

I laughed at that. "That was mostly an act. I'm actually mean and rude. I was sometimes genuinely nice and I was never afraid of Valentine or Sebastian. To be honest I was actually thinking about joining my brother to burn down the world." They had horrified looks. "I was joking about the last part. I dinner want to burn the world down or be with my brother."

"But you were afraid at first." Izzy said.

"Because I didn't know what the hell was going on!" I defended.

"Clary we should get to class." Annabeth cut in before I could hurt anyone.

"Fine then lets go." I say and I walk out the door.

I know Percy was getting my bag. Then Annabeth and Grover got out the door and closed it.

We got to class and I was still pissed. I heard my brother say, "Calm down Sea fire. You don't want to destroy anything." Sea fire is one of my nicknames because I'm Poseidon's daughter and my hair is red. I told everyone at camp about my dream about my gifts. I learned that if I get too mad then my powers get out of control.

I take a deep breath before telling him, "I know it's just that Jace and Trina get me furious."

The bell rings and class starts.

 **At lunch**

Percy, Annabeth, and I are waiting for Grover at our table. Then Grover bursts through the doors and runs over to us yelling, "Guys! Guys!" He gets to our table and says, "You know what is in the gym! Clary Ash is there too!"

"Fuck! Shit! Let's go!" I say and sprint to the gym making sure I went slow enough for the Percy, Annabeth, and Grover to not lose me.

We burst through the gym door and I see ten monsters: seven empousai, two cyclopes, and a nemean lion. The nemean lion is trying to catch Ash.

I let my whip unwrap. I flick my wrist and the whip goes around the muzzle of the nemean lion. "Bad kitty!" I say and all the monsters turn to us. "I got the cat and cyclopes. You guys get the empousai!" I yell at them.

We charge the monsters and take out our weapons. I pull off my trident and it turns into a sword, Percy uncaps Riptide, and Grover and Annabeth pulls out their daggers. I go to kill the cyclopes. I feel six people enter the gym but I ignore it so I can fight. They try to hit me but I am too fast for them. I jump on top of one and stab my sword in it's head. It turns to dust and I go after the other cyclops. The lion took this as a distraction and charged me. I flicked my wrist and the lion fell to the ground.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover have two empousai left. I take my sword and drive it through the cyclops' arm. It screams in pain and swings it's arm at me and I jump over it. I run behind it and finish off the cyclops. The only monster left is the nemean lion.

I have to kill it from the inside. "You got this Clary!" Grover yells.

I release it from my whip and I see a red mark from where it was. I put my whip and sword away and walk up to the lion. Ash gives me a warning shriek.

"Let's see if this lion will listen to me." I tell them referring to the gift Artemis gave me. The lion ran at me. "Stop!" I say with authority in my voice and the lion stopped. I walked over to it and I pet his head.

"Clary you're officially crazy! You're petting a nemean lion!" Percy says.

"Gods, Percy! You are almost as bad as Jace!" I yell at him knowing it will make him mad.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT ASSHOLE! HE GETS SO MANY PEOPLE AGGRAVATED THAT NOT EVEN HADES WOULD LIKE HIM!" He yells at me then the ground began to shake. Even the lion is afraid. "IM SORRY HADES!" He yells at the ground. They put their weapons away.

"Gods Percy! Zeus, Hades, and Ares already don't like you so don't make it any worse or ruin my chances with them!" I yell at my brother. Then the lion nudged my legs and I pet him. He purred. "Percy, I think I have a new pet." I tell him gently.

"GODS NO! I let you have Ash! I am NOT letting you keep a monster! Even if I did where would it stay?!" He is _pissed_.

I turn away from him and to the shadowhunters and warlock. All of them except Magnus has their mouths open. "Did you like the show?" I ask them and Percy, Annabeth, and Grover looked at the others in the room.

"It was lovely, Biscuit!" Magnus said and came over to me while smiling. "And if your worried about the nemean lion I can provide the room."

"Really?" He nods. "Is there a catch?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Yes there is. I want you to tell me about that necklace of yours." He points to the trident.

"In private I will and deal!" We shake hands and I turn to the shadowhunters. "We have to tell them don't we?" I ask the people around me.

"Looks like it." Grover said.

"But we can't do it now. Lunch is almost over and classes start in less than ten minutes!" Annabeth says.

"You are right, Annabeth. I know! Meet us in our room at 6." I go over to a wall of the gym and draw the portal rune to go to my bedroom in the dorm room. "Go through the portal you two and no trying to kill each other!" I say to the Greek creatures and they go through to my room.

"Let's get to class." Percy says and we head to class without any talking.

Jace's POV

We are sitting at our table and I see that Clary, Percy, and Annabeth are waiting for Grover at their secluded table. Then Grover bursts through the doors and run limps over to them yelling, "Guys! Guys!" He gets to their table and says, "You know what is in the gym! Clary Ash is there too!" 'Ash? Who is this Ash? He better not be Clary's boyfriend because she is mine!' I thought angrily.

"Fuck! Shit! Let's go!" She says and sprints out the the door.

"We are going to follow them right?" I ask my team.

"Hell yes we are!" Izzy says and we get up to follow them. We lost them until I remembered they were heading to the gym.

We can hear yelling when we get to the doors. I open the doors and we stop immediately. We see ten weird demons and Clary and her friends fighting them. They try to hit Clary but she is too fast for them. She jumps on top of one of them and stabs her sword in it's head. The demon turns to dust. 'TO DUST! What demon turns to dust?!' I think. Then Clary goes after the another demon. A third demon took this as a distraction and charged her. She flicked her wrist and the demon fell to the ground.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover have two other weird demons left. She takes her sword and drives it through the demon's arm. It screams in pain and swings it's arm at her and she jumps over it. She runs behind it and finishes it off. The only demon left is the one that is on the ground with Clary's whip around it.

"You got this Clary!" Grover yells at her.

She releases it from her whip and I see a red mark from where it was. She puts her whip and sword away and walks up to the demon. Something gave out a shriek.

"Let's see if this lion will listen to me." Clary tells them. Lion?! The lion ran at her. "Stop!" She says with authority in her voice and the 'lion' stopped. She walked over to it and petted it's head.

"Clary you're officially crazy! You're petting a nemean lion!" Percy says. 'What the hell is a nemean lion?' I thought.

"Gods, Percy! You are almost as bad as Jace!" She yells at him. I am offended!

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT ASSHOLE! HE GETS SO MANY PEOPLE AGGRAVATED THAT NOT EVEN HADES WOULD LIKE HIM!" He yells at her then suddenly the ground began to shake. Even the 'lion' is afraid. "IM SORRY HADES!" He yells at the ground. The other three put their weapons away.

"Gods Percy! Zeus, Hades, and Ares already don't like you so don't make it any worse or ruin my chances with them!" She yells at him. 'Zeus? Hades? Ares? The Greek gods?' I thought. Then the lion nudged Clary's legs and she pets him. It purred. "Percy, I think I have a new pet." She tells him gently.

"GODS NO! I let you have Ash! I am NOT letting you keep a monster! Even if I did where would it stay?!" He is _pissed_. ' 'Let you have Ash'? Monster? I am so confused!' I thought.

She turned away from him and to the us. All of us except Magnus has out mouths open. "Did you like the show?" She asked us and Percy, Annabeth, and Grover looked over at us.

"It was lovely, Biscuit!" Magnus said and walked over to her while smiling. "And if your worried about the nemean lion I can provide the room."

"Really?" He nods. "Is there a catch?" She ask him suspiciously.

"Yes there is. I want you to tell me about that necklace of yours." He points to the trident necklace around Clary's neck.

"In private I will and deal!" They shake hands and she turns to us. "We have to tell them don't we?" She asks the people around her.

'Tell us what?' I wonder.

"Looks like it." Grover said.

"But we can't do it now. Lunch is almost over and classes start in less than ten minutes!" Annabeth says.

"You are right, Annabeth. I know! Meet us in our room at 6." She goes over to a wall of the gym and draw the portal rune to go somewhere. "Go through the portal you two and no trying to kill each other!" She says to the creature and then two creatures go through the portal.

"Let's get to class." Percy says and we head to class without any talking.

 **An: I wonder what Clary will tell Magnus about her necklace. How much will the demi-gods, Magnus, and half angel half god tell them? How will Jace react when he finds out that Ash is a female bird? How will all of them react to being told about the demi-god world? Thanks for reading!**


	7. Clary's Not So Secret Secret

Chapter 7: Clary's Not So Secret Secret

 **An: Alright I have thought about another love interest for Clary. I'm thinking about the god Eros, tell me if you don't think I should do that or have a different love interest leave a review telling me. To be clear the day is Thursday.**

 **Disclaimer: All things TMI goes to Cassandra Clare and all things PJO goes to Rick Riordan**

Same day 5:55

Clary's POV

It's 5:55 and Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and I are waiting for the others to get here. I put silence runes on all the walls so no one can hear us talking. Ash and Tyker (the nemean lion) are in the lounge room with us. Grover took off his hat, pants, shoes, and fake feet off so you can see his horns and goat legs.

Then there was a knock at the door. "One of you get it. I have to make sure these two don't kill each other." I say to my friends.

Percy went over to the door and opened it. "Get your asses in." He says and moved away from the door.

Magnus is the last in and he closes the door. He comes over to where I am on the floor with my two pets. "So are you going to tell me about your necklace or not, Biscuit?" He asks me.

"Yeah I will and if I tell you then I am telling them." I say and point to Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.

"Do all of you know about the Greek myths and gods?" Percy asks the shadowhunters.

"Yes." Simon says.

"They are all real." Percy says.

"We don't believe you." Jace says.

Simon looks over at me and says, "I believe you."

"Rat boy, they're lying." Jace said and I smirked.

"Really Jace?" Everyone looks at me. "If I remember correctly you're the person that told me all the stories are true. Besides have you even noticed my necklace that is a _trident_? Because if you didn't then your blind." I tell him looking in his eyes.

"They must of drugged you. There is no way that you would believe them!" Jace said.

"Eww. You care about me! Anyways, you do see the nemean lion and phoenix by me right?" I say to him. "Percy I think we have to take this a step further. Take out Riptide." I tell my brother.

"You sure Sea fire?" Percy asked me.

"Of course I'm sure Seaweed brain!" I tell him and I pull off the trident making it turn to a sword.

Percy uncapped Riptide and Simon looked at us in awe while the other shadowhunters looked at us in shock.

"Now do you believe us? I mean Magnus has know for centuries." I ask them.

"I guess we believe you." Jace said.

"Good. By the way Grover is a saytr. Now Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Magnus go to my room. Ash Tyker make sure they don't do anything stupid or leave." I say and enter my room.

"Okay now necklace." Magnus says to me.

I put up more silence runes on my room walls. "I knew that it was more than a necklace since I was 3 and I kind of knew there was a hidden world."

"I went through your memories and I didn't see anything like that!" Magnus said.

"That is because my necklace is special. It held my memories of it turning into any weapon, me using special powers, and knowing how to speak and read Ancient Greek."

"What do you mean by 'using special powers' and 'turning into any weapon'?" Percy asked me.

"These are the things my necklace can do: helps me hide from my enemies; gives me a connection to my father; gives me comfort; turns to any weapon I want if I pull it off; tells me the weakness and weak point(s) of my opponents; and gives me special powers. It only responds to me but I still protect it with my life." I took a deep breath. "I never told anyone but you four so you can't tell anyone but Chiron." I look at Magnus. "Magnus I am half angel and half god but more angel. I have gifts from the gods because I am half shadowhunter."

I tell him the gifts that the Gods gave me and that he can't tell anyone unless I say it's okay.

"Are you going to tell Simon? He is your _parabatai_." Magnus said.

"I don't know yet. Let's get out to the others." I say and they agree.

I open the door and see something I didn't expect to see. Jace and Trina are fighting Tyker and Izzy, Alec, and Simon are fighting Ash. Tyker claws Trina and I can't help but laugh. The shadowhunters look my way and Ash and Tyker come by my side.

"Why are you laughing?!" Jace asked me.

I calm down enough to speak, "Because you are fighting _my_ pets that are also from Greek mythology. Also I think it's funny that you think you can beat them." I tell him.

"Are you saying we can't fight?" He asks.

"No. It's just that shadowhunter weapons won't kill them. Hurt them sure but not kill them." I inform him. "Oh yeah someone should put an _iratze_ on Blondie." I say pointing to the hurt girl.

"Oh right." Izzy said and I smirked.

'It seems that they don't like Trina very much.' I laugh inwardly at the thought.

Jace went over to Trina and drew an _iratze_ on her arm. The wound started healing but slowly.

"Okay so if Grover is a satyr and you three are demi-gods then who are your godly parents?" Simon asked.

"Annabeth's mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. Percy and I are the children of Poseidon, god of the sea and one of the big three." I say petting Tyker and Ash.

"Alright. Quick question. Is Percy evil?" Alec asked.

Grover, Annabeth, Percy, and I laughed. Percy was the first to calm down. "No I'm not evil. Clary you said pretty much the same thing." My brother said and I rolled my eyes.

I look at the time on my phone and it says 8:45. "You guys should go to your rooms now it is 8:45." I tell them.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Sis." Percy said.

"Just get out of here, Perce and all of you." I tell everyone else but Annabeth.

"Okay bye." Grover said as he put his pants, fake feet, hat and shoes on.

Everyone exchanged byes but Trina and left.

"Night Clary." Annabeth said.

"Goodnight Annabeth." I said and went to my room with Ash and Tyker behind me.

I change into pajamas and lay down. Before I fully fall asleep I say, "Good job on hurting the blonde girl, Tyker." Then I fall asleep.

Jace's POV

I didn't like that Clary left my sight and didn't trust me. 'Well you did cheat on her and you are still dating the girl you cheated on her with.' The logical part of my brain said.

"What do you think they're talking about." Simon asked.

"I don't know but what ever it is you probably know." Izzy said.

"No. I don't actually. All I know about that necklace is that she wears it all the time and someone gave it to her, her father I think." Simon replied and Alec, Izzy, and I looked at him surprised that she didn't tell him much about the necklace.

"Whatever I'm leaving." Trina said and started towards the door.

Then there was a growl and the lion and bird thing blocked the door. Trina tried to go around them but they moved towards her and she backed up.

"Move you stupid beasts!" She said angrily.

"I wouldn't call them stupid. They can easily kill us if they wanted." Simon said sounding bored.

"How would you know?" Alec asked.

"Nemean lions are one of the hardest Greek monster to kill." Simon said.

"I don't care! I'm leaving!" Trina said and went towards the door again.

This time the creatures attacked. I went over to Trina to fight them off but the bird went over and started attacking Simon, Izzy, and Alec. Trina and I were fighting the lion. The lion then lunges at Trina and claws her. Then I heard a laugh. We look at the direction of the laugh and see Grover, Magnus, Annabeth, Percy, and a laughing Clary.

"Why are you laughing?!" I ask Clary.

She calms down enough to speak, "Because you are fighting _my_ pets that are also from Greek mythology. Also I think it's funny that you think you can beat them." She tells me.

"Are you saying we can't fight?" I asked.

"No. It's just that shadowhunter weapons won't kill them. Hurt them sure but not kill them." She informs me. "Oh yeah someone should put an _iratze_ on Blondie." She says pointing to the hurt girl.

"Oh right." Izzy said and Clary smirked.

I went over to Trina and drew an _iratze_ on her arm. The wound started healing but slowly.

"Okay so if Grover is a satyr and you three are demi-gods then who are your godly parents?" Simon asked.

"Annabeth's mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. Percy and I are the children of Poseidon, god of the sea and one of the big three." She says petting the lion and bird. 'So Percy is Clary's half brother. Good! I have more of a chance to get her back!' I smile inwardly at that thought.

"Alright. Quick question. Is Percy evil?" Alec asked.

Grover, Annabeth, Percy, and Clary laughed. Percy was the first to calm down. "No I'm not evil. Clary you said pretty much the same thing." Percy said and she rolled her eyes.

She looks at something on her phone. "You guys should go to your rooms now it is 8:45." She tells us.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Sis." Percy said.

"Just get out of here, Perce and all of you." She told everyone else but Annabeth.

"Okay bye." Grover said as he put his pants, fake feet, hat and shoes on.

Everyone exchanged byes but Trina and left.

I go to my room and change into shorts and go to bed.

 **An: I wonder what the shadowhunters will do to get information from Clary about her necklace or leave it alone. Thanks for reading!**


	8. School Is Out and Time To Hunt

Chapter 8: School Is Out and Time To Hunt

 **An: I know I didn't do to many chapters where they are at** **school but I don't know what to write. So this is the last day of school in this chapter. Tyker ended up staying in Clary's room at the school. I forget to put that they are all seniors. I can't believe that I didn't put Trina's age! She is 17 and everyone is a year older.**

 **17: Clary, Trina, Izzy, and Simon**

 **18: Percy, Alec, Jace, Grover's appearance, (an: I don't know Grover's exact age but I am going with 23) Tyson, and Annabeth**

 **19: Magnus's appearance**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO or TMI. TMI goes to Cassandra Clare and PJO goes to Rick Riordan.**

Clary's POV

It is the last day of school and Ash and Tyker can't wait to get out of here. They have learned to get along. To be honest I can't wait either. I head to my last class of the day with Percy while taking.

"I can't wait to get back to camp and show everyone who is top camper." Percy said to me.

"Yeah I can't wait either and you better be talking about me." I told him.

"No I mean me." He smiled at me and I hit him playfully. "I'm kidding, of course I mean you!" After he said that we arrive at the door to the class and head in.

We take our usual seat at the back. Then Annabeth and Grover came in and took their seats by us.

"We can't wait to go back to camp!" Annabeth says.

"Nether can we!" I said and started thinking. "I wonder how the Stroll brothers will think when they see me covered with ichor." I tell my friends. Everyone knew that they had a crush on me.

"You're going on a hunt?!" Percy almost screamed.

"Louder! I don't think the whole school heard!" I say sarcastically and roll my eyes at him. "And yes I'm going to Pandemonium. I'll kill some demons possibly flirt with a downworlder or two. Yeah that sounds good!" I tell them.

"Biscuit, you better not flirt with me then." I heard my glittery friend say behind me.

I turn around to face him. "I would never." I say with mock hurt.

"Good because you're beautiful and all but you're not my type." He stated.

"I know." I replied.

"Now who are the Stroll brothers." Magnus asked trying to pry into my love life.

I chuckle at him and say, "The Stroll brothers are demi-gods. Their names are Travis and Conner Stroll, they are twins, their father is Hermes, and they are the camp prankers. They both have a crush on me and all campers know. Some Aphrodite kids try to set me up on a date with one of them but I always threaten them."

"That sounds like something you would do with your new attitude." Magnus said.

I growled at him. "I don't have a new attitude! This attitude is something I have had before I knew about the Shadow World!" I hiss out.

My friends recoiled. "I'll see you later." With that Magnus sat down with the others.

"I'm going on a hunt tonight too." I stated and they didn't argue.

The teacher came in and we got started. When there was half an hour left she let us do whatever we wanted.

I took out my sketch pad and started drawing. When I was done with the drawing it was of me, Percy, Annabeth, Magnus, Simon, Jace, Grover, Tyson, Ash, Alec, Izzy, and Tyker. I smile seeing that Trina is not there.

"Sea fire, are you going to college?" Annabeth asks me.

"Wise girl, I don't need college. My life will be used for killing monsters and demons." I reply.

"But-" Annabeth got cut off by Grover.

"Don't argue with her on this. We all know that she will win." Grover said and Annabeth sighed in defeat.

Then the bell rang and I put everything in my bag. We went to our dorms to get everything ready to go.

"I have everything packed. You?" I call out to Annabeth.

"I'm done!" She calls back to me and then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it. She says and opens the door. "Come in."

I go to the lounge room and see Percy, Grover, Ash and Tyker. "Hey guys! Do you have everything?" I tell them.

"We got everything." Percy said.

"Good! Give me your room keys and wait for me in the hall." I tell them.

We go to the hall with our bags and I make sure that the mist covers Ash and Tyker so they can't be seen by mortals. I take the room keys and go to the office.

"Ms. Trainer here are my friend's and I's room keys." I tell her and give her the keys.

"Thank you Clary." She says as she takes the keys. "Bye and have a good summer." She says with a smile on her face.

"Bye and you too." I tell her and leave the office.

I go back to the hall where I left my friends and I see Simon, Izzy, and Magnus there. I walk up to them and they all see me.

"Why are you three here?" I question them.

"Magnus told us about how two guys have a crush on you!" Izzy squealed.

"Why Magnus?" I ask him.

"If it makes you feel any better I only told these two." He said pointing to Izzy and Simon.

"If they hurt you, then I hurt them." Simon said frowning and I laugh.

"If they hurt me, I break them!" I say to reassure him.

"Are they hot?" Izzy asks me seriously and I roll my eyes. 'Typical Isabelle.'

"Well Iz, they are twins and that is all that you will get out of me." I tell her and then heard three people come over to us.

"What are you talking about?" I heard Alec ask behind me.

"You tell them and I will end you!" I say murderously.

"You wouldn't hurt me!" Simon said.

"Listen! The Clary that you knew you need to forget!" Annabeth, Percy, and Grover said together.

"They're right. Over the summer I let my true colors fly." I tell them and lean on the wall.

"We should get going Clary. Tyker and Ash are getting restless." Grover told me and I look at my pets and frown.

"Then lets go before I blow something up because of them." I said and walked towards the entrance with everyone in tow.

"Wait! How will I explain the lion to my mom, Clary? She was okay with Ash because she is a bird but Tyker? He's a monster!" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy has a point, Clary." Annabeth states.

"Calm down, Jackson. I got it covered." I told him with a smirk on my face.

"Whenever you say that I start to worry." He said and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Then stop worrying!" Grover cuts in and I turn around to look at the others.

"I don't know why you all are following us! We aren't going to the Institute or Magnus's apartment!" I say exasperated.

"You should go to the Institute or at least stop following us before Clary gets mad." Percy says and eyes me warily.

"Alright we will go." Jace said almost sadly and they leave.

"Let's hurry I really want to kill some demons!" I say excitedly.

"I really can't believe that you can get so happy when you are fighting something or anything really!" Annabeth said exasperatedly to me.

"What can I say, I really like to fight!" I tell her.

"We can see." She replied.

Then I got an idea. A mischievous smile appeared on my face. "See you at the house." I said and ran to the Jackson's home with Ash and Tyker following me.

"Wait Clary!" I heard Grover yell at me.

I ran faster and got to the apartment. After a few minutes the others got here. "Finally! I've been waiting for minutes!" I say jokingly and Percy rolled his eyes.

Percy opened the door and I went to the bathroom to change into my gear, a dress, and heels and put on makeup. The dress is a tight red dress that goes to my upper thigh and is sleeveless. The heels are 8 inches and black. I do the smokey eye look and blood red lip stick.

I put my weapons belt on and wrap my whip around my wrist. I go out of the bathroom and pull out my bow and quiver. I put them on and went to Tyker and Ash.

The door opened and Sally walked in and stopped when she saw Tyker. "I can explain." I tell her and she gives me a look to tell me go on. "The nemean lion is Tyker, my pet. Don't worry once we get to camp he will stay there." I say the last part assuringly.

"Camp starts in four days though." Sally said.

"I have a gift from Artemis and the other gods. Artemis gave me the power to control all beasts. Tyker won't hurt anyone and if he tries Ash claws him." I tell her seriously.

Sally takes a deep breath before answering, "Alright he can stay." She says and I smile a true smile. Then she looks at my clothing and weapons and asks, "Where are you going looking like that?"

"I'm going to the club Pandemonium to kill demons." I tell her with a smirk.

"What?" She said.

"I wasn't able to tell you. I'm also a shadowhunter. Shadowhunters kill demons and rouge downworlders. Downworlders are warlocks, fairies, vampires, and werewolves." I said and told her the rest about the Shadow World and my life. I even showed her my runes then glamoured them again. Then I look at the time, "Look at the time! I have to kill demons now. Bye." I say and go out the door to Pandemonium with my glamoured weapons.

 **At Pandemonium**

I arrived at the club and go to the front of the line. I wink at the bouncer and he lets me past. I heard protests coming from people in line but the bouncer ignored them.

I went to the bar to get a drink. I wave the bartender to me and ordered three shots one whiskey and two vodkas. When I got them, I paid and downed them. I got up and went to the dance floor after I finished the last shot.

I saw my targets and went near them and started dancing. I swayed my hips seducingly and the leader of the group spotted me. He came over and danced close to me. I started to grind on him and moved my hands to roam his body and he did the same with his hands.

"Let's go to a more private place." I whispered in his ear and he nodded. I looked at the other demons and say, "You should invite your friends too."

"It's like you can read my mind." He said and went over to the group of demons to talk to them.

They come back over to me and I smiled at them then lead them to a storage closet. The last demon closed the door they all surrounded me. "Stupid mundane." A demon hissed at me.

"I wouldn't call myself stupid or a mundane." I say and take out a seraph blade. "Raziel." I whispered and it blazed to life.

" _Shadowhunter!_ " They all hissed together.

"Yes I am a shadowhunter and now you all die." After I say that I kill the nearest demon.

The demon tried to dodge but I moved too quickly and killed it. I took out my bow and notched an arrow. I aimed it at the heart of a demon and released. It hit the target and I ran over to grab the arrow. I take the blade in my hand and killed the rest of the demons. I managed to not get a drop of ichor on me.

"Oh well, next time I will make sure to get ichor on me." I whispered to myself and put my weapons away. Then I left the closet.

Since I didn't get ichor on me I decided to dance. I go to the dance floor and start swaying my hips. I felt someone come up behind me and I turn around.

The person is a boy. He has light blue eyes and brown hair. He looks to be 6 foot and has a tan. I have seen him before, he is Nate from Maia's pack.

I smile at him remembering that I said I would possibly flirt with a downworlder or two. "Hi Nate. Long time no see." I say to him and flip my hair over my shoulder.

"Hey Clary. Where is Jace?" He says to me.

"I don't know and don't care. He cheated on me almost a year ago and I dumped him. But don't feel sorry for me." I inform him.

"He was stupid for cheating on you. Well do you wanna dance?" He says and I nodded.

I grind on him and his hands travel up and down the sides of my body. I smirk when his hands stop on my hips. I pull away when the song ended.

"Sorry Nate but I have to go." I tell him and go out the entrance of the club.

I go to a nearby alley and draw the portal rune. I make it go Percy's apartment. I walk through and land in the living room of the apartment.

I make sure to be quiet since it is 11:55 and everyone is sleeping. I go to my bed in Percy's room and take my shoes off, not bothering to change into a tank top and shorts. I lay down and Ash settles in her bed bag. Tyker comes over and lays down on the left side of my bed on the floor.

'I can't wait to see my friends at camp and show the newbies not to mess with me.' I smile at the thought and fall asleep already dreading the morning to come.

 **A/n: Like I said at the top I didn't do that many school chapters because I didn't know what to write besides I don't know if you guys like school chapters. Will anyone go with Clary to Pandemonium? Thanks for reading!**


	9. Clary's Last Day Of Freedom

Chapter 9: Clary's Last Day Of Freedom

 **An: I hope all of you had a great July 4th! I still need to know about the love interest: Eros or no,** **someone else, or possibly Nate. Thank you Guest (you know who you are) for leaving me a review about having a god (specifically Eros), or an angel be** **a love interest for Clary. Keep in mind with the love interests for Clary there will be a mad and jealous Jace. If I do a different god that is not Eros I will not use: Poseidon (for obvious reasons), Hades, Zeus, Dionysus, and Apollo.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO or TMI. TMI goes to Cassandra Clare and PJO goes to Rick Riordan.**

Clary's POV

I awoke to someone shaking me and telling me to get up. I groan and open my eyes and see Annabeth above me.

"Why do I need to be up?" I ask tiredly.

"It's almost seven a.m. and we need to pack for camp." Annabeth says.

"Can't I go back to sleep?" I ask.

"No you can't, little sister." I hear Percy say.

"Then get me coffee!" I say and get up to change.

"Did you wear that dress to bed?" Percy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No. It magically got on me in the middle of the night!" I say voice dripping in sarcasm and Percy rolled his eyes at me. "I'll be down in the kitchen in a minute." I tell them and grab some clothes then go to the bathroom.

I took a shower and got out. I dried off and got dressed. I wore a tight black shirt that has spaghetti straps and a black skirt with fish nets under it. I put on a leather jacket, black fingerless leather gloves, and black combat boots to finish the clothes off. I put some eyeliner and maroon red lip stick on.

I go out the bathroom and put my weapons belt on making sure my steele is in the holder and put my bow and quiver over my shoulder then went to the kitchen. I enter and see Ash and Tyker staring at each other, Sally cooking pancakes, and Paul, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover sitting at the dinner table. I go to the table and sit in an empty chair. I sit down and Ash and Tyker come over to me. Ash perches on my shoulder and I pet her head. She lets out a pleased shriek and I scratch Tyker on the head which he purrs in approval. Then my phone rings and I roll my eyes from annoyance. The ID reads 'Simon' and I pick it up on the second ring.

"What's up Si?" I ask him.

"HELP IZZY IS COOKING AND EVER SINCE SUMMER STARTED SHE AND MAGNUS TRIED TO GET ME TO BE THERE MODEL!" Simon yelled into the phone and I had to suppress laughter.

"Simon I don't know whether to feel sorry for you or laugh at you and right now the latter one is winning." I tell him and start laughing.

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" He screamed and I slowly stop laughing.

"Alright how about I get breakfast from Taki's and come over before Izzy burns the Institute down trying to cook. Then you, Magnus, Alec, Izzy, and I can hang out for a while. How does that sound?" I say to my _parabatai_.

"That sounds great and PLEASE hurry!"

"Alright calm down I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye Clary." With that I hung up and got up.

"I'll be back later I have to save some of my friends and a building from death." I say seriously.

"But I just finished the pancakes." Sally said.

"I really have to go though I'm sure Percy is more than happy to have my pancakes."

"You are right and the best sister ever." Percy said with a smile.

"Your welcome and you bet I am." I tell him. I put a permanent glamor rune on my weapons since I'm always tired of doing it. "Bye I'll be back later if not then tomorrow." I say and left, on my way to Taki's to get breakfast.

I got to Taki's about five minutes later since I was rushing there and went in. I went to the counter and Kealie came over.

"Hey Clary! What can I get you?" She asked.

"Get me two orders of coconut pancakes, three orders of eggs and hash browns, and a vegetarian breakfast burrito to go." I tell her.

"Alright anything else?" She asks and I shake my head. "Okay." She says then left. She comes back five minutes later with the food. "That will be $35.78." She says and I give her a twenty and ten dollar bill.

"Keep the change." I say and grab the bags then leave.

I go to the Institute in a bigger rush and got there in 10 minutes. The Institute doors open when I approached and I went to the elevator. The doors open to the hallway and I head to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I heard voices.

"Izzy step away from the stove!" I hear Alec say.

"No! I'm making breakfast!" I hear Izzy say.

I walked into the kitchen. "That's too bad because I brought breakfast from Taki's." I said then sighed and everyone looked at me. "I guess I will just eat this by myself or throw it all away." I say feigning sadness.

"No need to do that Biscuit!" Magnus said and took the bags from me and I shrug.

"Thank you Clary!" Simon said.

"You called me and I helped." I say simply and go over and get some coconut pancakes.

I sit down across from Magnus and next to Izzy. "How long are you staying here for?" Izzy asked me.

"For a couple hours. I thought that you, Simon, Magnus, and Alec would like to hang out with me." I say.

"We would love that Clary." Alec said and I smirked.

"So you didn't come to look at my body? That is horrible!" Jace said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course not! Now shut up and eat." I say and Trina, who I forgot was there, came over to me.

"Watch what you say bitch." Trina said and I laughed in her face then I got serious.

"Listen, I can kill a huge group of demons by myself in less then five minutes and I already want to kill you so don't give me a reason to do it. And if you think the Clave will be mad then you are wrong because I can make it look like a demon killed you." I tell her.

"You can do that?" Simon asked in awe and I nod.

Then everything went quiet and Trina sat down. "I'll be in my old room and if I'm not in there then you can find me in the library." I say and go to my old room.

I open the door and pack up everything else that I didn't pack when I came here through the portal. When I was done, all my stuff are in some bags. Then I went to the library with the bags to read. I went over to the shelves and found a copy of _The Fault in Our Stars_. I went to the couch and sat down to read it.

Once I got to chapter 5, I put the book up. I got bored with it and just lay down. Then the door opened and Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus came in.

"I told you she was going to be in here." Simon said and smiled victoriously.

"Yeah I'm in here now what are we going to do? I mean I have an idea." I say with a smirk.

"What's this about an idea?" I hear Jace say and he and Trina come into my view.

"I was thinking about-" I was cut off with my phone ringing and I pull it out of my back pocket. The screen read 'Mom' and I answered. 'Note to self change Mom to Jocelyn.' I think before she said anything.

"Clary where are you? I haven't seen or heard from you since you explained why you left." Jocelyn said.

"I'm in the library at the Institute. Why? Something wrong?" I ask not really caring.

"No but I'll be there soon with Luke." She said.

"There's no need-" Before I could finish my sentence she hung up on me. I put my phone in my pocket angry.

"What's wrong Clary?" Simon said sensing my anger with our _parabatai_ bond.

"Jocelyn and Luke are coming here." I say using my Mom's name which I started doing at the beginning of camp last year.

"Okay you used your mom's name. You truely have changed." Simon said surprised and everyone else looked baffled.

"Can you at least tell us what your idea was, Biscuit?" Magnus said and I nod.

"Truth or Dare." I say simply and everyone looked happy. "I don't know why all of you are happy when Jocelyn and Luke come we won't be able to play and they are already on their way here." I tell them and they look sad and I was happy at their sadness.

Then we heard the elevator doors open and footsteps. After a minute the library doors open again and Jocelyn and Luke came in. They came over to me and tried to hug me but I step back.

"Clary, are you okay?" Luke asks me.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just don't hug." I tell them and this confuses them.

"Clary of course you hug." Jocelyn said and I shake my head.

"Clary has changed Jocelyn." Magnus said.

"Really, like how?" She asked and this is where I start talking.

"Well, I'm very powerful, I can kill anything under a minute if I wanted to, I don't hug, the kind and weak girl was an act, and I call you Jocelyn not mom." I said and Luke and Jocelyn are shocked. "I'm leaving now." I say then grab my bags I packed and walkout the library without saying bye.

I go to the elevator and get in. Before the doors close I see everyone running to the elevator, to me. I smirk at them while the doors close. When the doors open again, I leave the Institute.

I walk to Percy's place which I consider a home. I walk through the doors and go to the living room. There I see a something shocking. Percy is petting Tyker and Ash while Annabeth and Grover are watching them carefully. I sneak over to the couch to them and say, "What are you doing?" They all jump and I laugh at them. I set the bags down on the floor.

I sit down on the couch and Tyker and Ash come over to me. Ash goes on my shoulder and Tyker puts his head in my lap. I stroke Ash's feathers and pet Tyker.

"You are back early. What happened?" Grover asked me and I look up to see them.

"Everything was going smoothly until Jocelyn called me and then came to the Institute." I tell them.

"How did she react to you calling her Jocelyn?" Percy asked.

"It could have gone worse." I say telling the truth.

"Well it is 12:00. I think we should get lunch and do something until we go to Pandemonium." Annabeth said.

"Wait you guys are coming with me to Pandemonium?!" I asked shock and excitement in my voice.

"We need to see what is so great about this place." Percy said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Then let's go get lunch." I say and the others agree. We went out the door.

 **Pandemonium 9:00 p.m.**

I walked to the front with the others in tow.

"Clary, don't we have to wait in line?" Annabeth asks me and I look at her. She looks like she wants to go to the back and wait like the good girl she is.

"Just be quiet right now until we get in." I tell her annoyed. We got to the bouncer and he eyed Percy, Grover, and Annabeth. "They're with me." I tell him and he nods his head.

I walk in the club. The others following me nervously. I lead them to the bar and we sit down. I wave the bartender down and he comes over to me.

"You're drinking?!" Annabeth says to me disgusted.

When the bartender came over I saw that it was my favorite bartender, Aaron.

"Want the usual Ms. Fairchild?" Aaron asked me with a wink and I nod. He goes to get my drink.

"Of course I'm drinking!" I tell Annabeth. "We're at a club. It's what people do at clubs!"

"How does he know your name?" Percy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"All the staff here knows the names of the shadowhunters in New York!" I say exasperated.

Aaron comes back with my drink and I put down a ten dollar bill for him. I get up and wink at him before I go to the dance floor with my drink.

"So where are the demons?" Percy asked and I take a small sip of my drink.

"Hey Grover do you smell sulfur?" I turn to Grover.

"No, why?" Grover asks and I take a long sip of my drink.

"I told you guys that demons smell like sulfur! Plus I didn't want to check myself." I scan the room and I see a demon. The demon looks like a 18 year old boy with unnatural green eyes and electric blue hair. "There is my target." I tell my companions and point to the demon. "Now watch the master in action." I finished my drink and put the glass down. I walk over to the demon and stop when I'm in front of it. "Why is a hot boy like you doing by yourself and not dancing?" The demon looks at me and runs his eyes up and down my body.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said and I giggle.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask and he nods enthusiastically.

I do the usual when I am at Pandemonium to get the demon where I want it: grind on it's body, run my hands up and down the sides of the demon's body, and lead it to the storage closet. The door closes and I don't feel like playing along right now.

"Raziel." I say as I pull out my favorite seraph blade. "There is no need to hiss out 'shadowhunter'." I tell the demon and cut off it's head and stabbing it in the chest.

"That was great, can we go now?" Annabeth said.

"No not yet. I still need to flirt with a downworlder and get another drink." I reply and go back to the bar.

I order another drink and pay for it. I drink it quickly not caring and put the glass on the bar. I went to the dance floor.

 **Percy's apartment**

I ended up flirting with four downworlders and drinking three drinks. We got back to my brother's place at 1 in the morning. We went to Percy's room to get our pajamas and changed in the bathroom. I go on my bed and go to sleep.

 **A/n: To make it a bit clearer Annabeth, Percy, and Grover were in the closet as Clary lead the demon to the closet and fought it. I know that I used three POVs but now it will only be from one and that is Clary's. If you have read my other story _Clary the Warlock Shadow hunter_ it says it is on hold. I am focusing on this story until I am done with this one. Next chapter they go back to camp! Yay! I think Clary likes Camp Half-Blood better than the Institute but I don't know. I'm thinking about having Clary have a driver's license. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Back To Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 10: Back To Camp Half-Blood

 **A/n: Yay I got another review about Clary with someone else! Do you think Clary should have a drivers license? With her attitude imagine the road rage. I would at least like three more reviews about the love interests. I have a surprise twist but the thing is I don't know how and where to put it. And there will be no hints to what it is and you'll know what it is once you read it and if not I will put it in the a/n at the bottom of the chapter it is in. At the bottom of the last chapter I said that it would be only one POV but I will occasionally have another POV depending on what it is.**

 **A New Look: Clary isn't more into her Greek side. It's just that Clary fights more with her celestial bronze weapon because monsters attack during the night AND day while demons only come out at night. Plus she is with two other demigods and a satyr. Keep in mind that Clary maybe half angel and half god but she has more angel blood. As for the Clace or not I'm not sure yet but there will be Clace moments I can tell you that much.**

Clary's POV

I woke up and surprisingly I'm the first one up. I look at the time on my phone and see that it is 6 o'clock in the morning. Today is Monday the first day of camp. Ash and Tyker wake up and I pet them. I grab some clothes, make up, and all of my weapons.

I put my hand on my trident necklace and I feel like something will happen this summer. I take my hand off the trident. I go to the bathroom and take a shower. While I am taking a shower, I shaped the water into the symbols of all the gods and goddesses. I didn't hold each shape for more than 10 seconds.

When I was done, I got out and dried off. I put on an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, jean shorts, and my black combat boots. I brush my hair. Who knew it would be easier to brush as I got older? I put on ruby red lip stick and look in the mirror then I noticed that my freckles are gone and I smile, I never liked my freckles. I walk back to my room I share with Percy (mainly), Grover, and Annabeth to make sure everything is packed.

When I enter they are still asleep and I pack a few more things then I'm done. Then they start to wake up.

"I'm surprised that I woke up first, and I'm the one who was drinking!" I say and they look at me.

"You already took a shower and got dressed. Wait, did you have coffee yet?" Percy asked me and I frowned while shaking my head.

"You guys get ready and get your things. We are portaling there." I say to them and walk out with my bags to the living room.

I drop my bags on the floor by the window and make myself some black coffee. 'Just like my soul' I think and smile inwardly. I've learned how to put a mask on all my emotions but my anger I don't like to hide.

I heard footsteps from two people. Sally and Paul.

"Mourning Sally and Paul." I say without turning around.

"How did you know it was us?" Paul asked.

"Did you tell him about me being a shadowhunter, Sally?" I ask the woman behind me.

"No. It wasn't my secret to tell." She said and I could tell she was telling the truth.

"Now Paul what I am about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone at all. No matter how bad you want to. Do you understand?" I say and turn around. He nods. "Good now I'm a shadowhunter. Shadowhunters protect the mundanes, humans, from demons. Now they kill more than that sometimes but that is all _you_ need to know." Then the others walked in the kitchen. "Oh yes we are portaling to camp. Much easier and faster."

"Okay. I'll start making breakfast now." Sally said and I sat in a chair with my coffee.

"I still can't believe that you got up before us and you're not a mourning person and you drank last knight. Not to mention that we didn't get back here until really late." Grover said and I glared daggers at him because he said that I drank last night infront of the person who is letting me stay here.

"You drank last night?" Sally said without turning around and Paul looked mad.

"There is no need to be mad or worried. Shadowhunters can start drinking at the age of 15 so it's normal. Plus it was a club and I always have at least two drinks at a club." I say as if this is a normal conversation that everyone talks about.

"Really?" Paul asked.

"Who's the expert on Shadowhunters and is a shadowhunter?" I ask and they said nothing. "That's what I thought. Besides I didn't get drunk. I didn't even have a hangover." I say.

Then Sally put breakfast on the table. I get up and go to my bags and used my gift of magic to make an apple appear from the Institute. Then I walked back eating the apple managing to not get any jucie anywhere.

I open my phone and go to my contacts to change the contact name 'Mom' to 'Jocelyn'. I look at the time on my phone before locking it. The time is 8:50. Almost time to go. I look up at the people around me.

"Ten minutes then we leave." I say and they look at me.

"Is it already that close to 9?" Percy said.

"Yes, Jackson, it is." I replied bored. I got up and walked to the living room where my pets are. They get up immediately when they hear me walk towards them. "Get ready to leave through a portal." I tell them.

Then I walked to a wall while pulling out my steele. I lean against the wall waiting for Percy, Annabeth, and Grover to come over to me.

After five minutes of waiting they come over to me with their bags. I draw the portal rune on the wall and it opens going to camp.

"Go on through and I will be there in a minute." I tell my pets and friends.

They go through the portal and I go get my bags. Then I walked through the portal, happy that I can travel to camp this way. I gracefully land on my feet with my bags in hand behind Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Ash, and Tyker.

"Let's go to our cabins and unpack then go talk to Chiron." I say and they nod their head in agreement.

Percy, Ash, Tyker, and I walk to our cabin. We go in and start unpacking in silence. After we were done we met up with the others and we started our search for Chiron. I spotted him on the porch of the Big House. I tell the others and we go to the Big House.

"Chiron I need to talk with you." I say to the centaur.

"Alright." He replied then he noticed Tyker. "How did a monster get through the borders?" He asked calmly though I know he is worried.

"That is one of the reasons I need to speak with you. The nemean lion is Tyker and he is my pet." I tell him and he looks like that would explain it. "I was wondering if Tyker could stay here year round. During the school year he can stay in the woods of course." I said.

"He can stay as long as he doesn't hurt anyone." Chiron told me.

"Don't worry if he does try Ash claws him and thank you." Then I remembered the other reasons I came to talk with the old centaur. "Chiron you know how I have angel and god blood but did you know that I am half angel and half god but more angel?" He shook his head. "Also how do you know Magnus Bane?" I ask him curiously.

"It was centuries ago, Clary." He says and I nod noticing that he does not want to tell me more.

"Okay I was just wondering." I say and we go to the beach leaving Chiron at the Big House.

 **Campfire**

It is time for the campfire. Last summer the other demigods found out that I write some songs, can play all instruments perfectly, and I have an amazing voice. So now I am singing a couple songs that they want me to do. I had instruments appear so there is music to go with the songs. **(A/n: I suggest that you listen to the songs. Demons goes to Imagine Dragons and Warrior goes to Beth Crowley. Also imagine Clary alternating instruments during the songs.)**

"Alright what songs do you want me to do?" I ask everyone.

"Demons!" They all said. I wrote that song but no one knows that I wrote it for Sebastian. **(A/n: I think that Demons describes Sebastian's life. Read, or listen, to the song then judge me.**

I start singing, playing, and using my magic on the other instruments that I'm not playing that goes with the song.

" _When the days all cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _I_ _t's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Curtain's call_

 _Is the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out_

 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you've made_

 _Don't wanna let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I wanna save that light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyesIt's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_ "

When I got done the others said, "Warrior!" **(A/n: Same with Warrior but with Clary.)** Another sing I wrote but this time it is about me. I wrote this song before I found Jace cheating on me.

I go to the piano and start the same thing I did with demons.

" _You fascinated me_

 _Cloaked in shadows and secrecy_

 _The beauty of the broken angel_

 _I ventured carefully_

 _Afraid of what you thought I'd be_

 _But pretty soon I was entangled_

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I question who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting_

 _The pain_

 _The burn_

 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I'm strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I finally see what_

 _You knew was inside me_

 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _My memory refused_

 _To separate the lies from truth_

 _And search the past_

 _My mind created_

 _I kept on pushing through_

 _Standing resolute which you_

 _In equal measure_

 _Loved and hated_

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I'm seeing who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting_

 _The pain_

 _The burn_

 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I'm strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I finally see what_

 _You knew was inside me_

 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _Lies a warrior..._

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I'm sure of who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting_

 _The pain_

 _The burn_

 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I'm strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I finally see what_

 _You knew was inside me_

 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _Ooohh ooohhh_

 _The pictures come to life_

 _Wake in the dead of night_

 _Open my eyes_

 _I must be dreaming_

 _Clutch my pillow tight_

 _Brace myself for the fight_

 _I've heard that seeing_

 _Is believing_ "

When I get done everyone is clapping and I hear five extra pairs of hands clapping and I turn around to see five people out of seven that I didn't want to see at Camp Half-Blood.

I turn to the only one who knows about this camp. "Why Magnus?!" I say angry.

Jace's POV

We are all in the liberty at the Institute when Magnus says, "I have to go." He gets up and creates a portal.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked confused.

"No where important." Magnus said.

"Then can we come?" I ask.

"No you can't." Magnus said and he went through the portal.

The rest of us went through the portal following him. We landed on grass when we got through.

Then we heard a lot of people say "Demons!" We got our weapons out but then we heard music and the most amazing voice started singing. We looked around and saw lots of instruments, Magnus, a campfire and Clary who was singing and playing an instrument.

" _When the days all cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Curtain's call_

 _Is the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out_

 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you've made_

 _Don't wanna let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I wanna save that light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too closeIt's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_ "

I couldn't believe what I just saw and heard. I never heard Clary sing or play an instrument before. 'She is amazing!', I think, 'I really need to get her back!' When Clary was done, the people said, "Warrior!"

Then more music came but this time she is playing the piano. 'She is better then me!' I think which is impossible because no one is better then me. Then there was other instruments but no one was playing them.

" _You fascinated me_

 _Cloaked in shadows and secrecy_

 _The beauty of the broken angel_

 _I ventured carefully_

 _Afraid of what you thought I'd be_

 _But pretty soon I was entangled_

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I question who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting_

 _The pain_

 _The burn_

 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I'm strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I finally see what_

 _You knew was inside me_

 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _My memory refused_

 _To separate the lies from truth_

 _And search the past_

 _My mind created_

 _I kept on pushing through_

 _Standing resolute which you_

 _In equal measure_

 _Loved and hated_

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I'm seeing who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting_

 _The pain_

 _The burn_

 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I'm strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I finally see what_

 _You knew was inside me_

 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _Lies a warrior..._

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I'm sure of who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting_

 _The pain_

 _The burn_

 _Under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I'm strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I finally see what_

 _You knew was inside me_

 _All along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _Ooohh ooohhh_

 _The pictures come to life_

 _Wake in the dead of night_

 _Open my eyes_

 _I must be dreaming_

 _Clutch my pillow tight_

 _Brace myself for the fight_

 _I've heard that seeing_

 _Is believing_ "

When she is done everyone claps even Magnus, Alec, Simon, Izzy, and I. Then Clary turns around and says angrily, "Why Magnus?!"

Clary's POV

I am so angry that the magic comes out of my trident necklace to my hands.

"What do you mean Biscuit?" Magnus asks genuinely confused and I glare at the people behind him. He looks behind him and has an angry look on his face too. "I told you five that you couldn't come!" He yelled.

"Leave now." I say my voice calm and all the demigods, saytrs, nymphs, and Chiron got worried. Some of them freaking out.

"No." Jace said.

"That is the wrong answer." I say and draw the portal rune. "Now leave." I said with so much authority that the whole camp would have left if they knew it wasn't directed to the shadowhunters.

"No." Jace said again.

"Seriously you five need to go now before she kills you." Clarisse said.

"She wouldn't kill us." Jace said.

"Ha! She beats the shit out of her own half brother so she wouldn't have any problems with killing you!" Clarisse said.

"Jace let's just go. We shouldn't test her." Simon said. 'At least one of them has sense.'

"No way Rat Boy." Jace said and I go for him but got pulled back.

I look behind me and see Chiron, Grover, Percy, Annabeth, Juniper, and Nico pulling me back. **(A/n: Clary is also nice to Nico forgot to say that in ch. 4)**

"Let me go! I need to show them to listen the first time I say something!" I tell them.

"No! You need to calm down!" Nico said and I laugh.

I controlled the water from the beach over and the fire to go higher. "You forget that I can control fire and water!" I say and make the water and fire go towards Jace.

"Clary you need to stop. Do you really want their deaths on your hands?" Nico says to me.

"Well I'm okay with the blond bimbo." I say and Nico, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Juniper glare at me. "Glare all you want it won't change my mind about the blond bimbo." I say and make the fire go back to its original place and size then put the water back. "You can let go of me now." I say and they release me.

"I'm not sure releasing you is such a good idea. If you do try to kill one of them, hopefully we have enough power and strength to stop you." Nico said.

"Buzz kill. But they do need to go. They shouldn't even know about this world." I say.

"I knew she is still part of our world." Jace said.

"Actually Jace you are right and wrong." I tell him with a smirk on my face.

"How am I wrong and right?" Jace asked me.

"Well I still kill demons but I also kill monsters. I still have my rune abilities but I also have demigod powers." I say smugly.

Jace growled in anger.

"Clary is right. What are we going to do with them?" Annabeth said.

"I could wipe their memories of this world." I say as a suggestion.

"No! No wiping people's memories!" Percy said.

"You're no fun!" I state and Percy rolls his eyes.

"She can do that?" Simon asked.

"I can do a lot of things _parabatai_." I say and walk over to him.

"Like what?" He asks.

"That is something you shouldn't know." I say and go back to where I was.

"They will have to stay here until we can think of something or until Clary gets used to them being around. Which ever comes first I suppose." Chiron said and I groaned.

"Then they stay in Artemis' Cabin because none of them are staying in Percy's and I's cabin." I tell Chiron.

"I was thinking the same. Alright campers go to your cabins." Chiron said the last part addressing the rest of the campers.

We all go to our cabins as Chiron lead the unexpected guests to where they will stay.

I go and change in my pajamas and go to my bed. Tyker and Ash are already waiting for me.

Before I fall asleep I say, "Goidnight brother."

Then I heard Percy say, "Goodnight sister."

With that we fell asleep in our beds.

 **A/n: The shadowhunters going through the portal is _not_ the surprise. It is something else. Who saw the new episode of _Shadowhunters_ : A Problem of Memory? Because I have. _Shadowhunters_ has me hooked! It is so good I want - no need more! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Clary Is WHAT!

Chapter 11: Clary Is WHAT?!

 **A/n: So now the shadowhunters are at the last place Clary wants them. I am going to have them meet Tyson. Tyson also knows about Clary's life that she told the rest of the camp. Keep in mind everyone at camp knows what Jace has done to make Clary run out of the club and all campers fear, respect, and love Clary. I need at least two more reviews before I make my final decision of who Clary ends up with remember there is a chance it could be Jace! The reviews are for love interests!**

 **Kyle Parker: Thank you leaving a review.**

 **Disclaimer: TMI goes to Cassandra Clare and PJO goes to Rick Riordan**

Clary's POV

 **In a Dream**

I am by a lake that looks familiar then I realize that it is Lake Lyn. Then I see Raziel emerge out of the lake, like he did when Valentine summoned him. I immediately kneel to the angel.

"Rise Clarissa Fairchild." The great angel says and I raise to my feet. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." He says and I nod. "You already know you have angel and god blood but no mundane blood. As a result of having no mundane blood what so ever you are immortal." Raziel says and I'm shocked.

"Are you sure I'm immortal?" I ask not trying to be disrespectful.

"Yes I'm sure. Since you have more angel blood you have wings like any angel would. They are in your back and have been since you were born. I can teach you how to fly and retract them in and out of your back. You must be careful with your wings because they are delicate." He says to me and I smile. "On the summer solstice you are to go to Olympus and speak with the gods about you being immortal. Keep in mind you will also speak for the angels and God. You must prevent war over you. Tell the gods that we can share you by this I mean you will spend half the year in Heaven and the other half you will spend in Olympus." He instructs. "Do you understand?"

"I understand, Raziel. If you don't mind me asking. How am I just going to disappear from the world?" I say.

"The gods, angels, and I will take care of that. Before you wake up you are also one of the most powerful immortal beings." Raziel said and I'm surprised although I shouldn't be. "You are waking up now, don't forget what I said and don't tell any one other than the gods this conversation." He says and I wake up.

I hear Percy waking up and I look behind my back to see if my wings are out. Luckily they aren't then Percy climbs out of his bed and checks to see if I'm up.

"Good morning Clary." He says

"Good morning Percy." I say and get out of bed.

Percy looks me over and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Percy, I just need coffee." I say and Percy nods not quite believing me.

We change out of our pajamas. I put on one of my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, jean shorts, combat boots, my weapons belt, my whip, and my bow and quiver.

Percy puts on one of his orange Camp Half-Blood shirts, shorts, and a pair of Nikes. He puts his arm around my shoulder and my pets, brother, and I go out the cabin. We get our food and sit at our table in silence. When we sat down I saw that Izzy, Simon, Jace, and Alec tried to come over to Percy and I with their breakfast but Magnus used his magic to pull them back down.

"So do you know if Tyson is coming here this summer?" I turn and ask Percy.

"I don't know Dad has him and the other cyclopes busy." He replied.

"Okay." I say and we start to eat.

Magnus's POV

I was pissed when they followed me through the portal last night. But I can't do anything about that now. We got dressed and got breakfast.

I lead them to the Hunters' table. When we sat down everyone glared at Jace and his annoying girlfriend. When we saw Clary and Percy sit down at their table Izzy, Simon, Jace, and Alec try to go over and sit with them. I used my magic and pulled them back down.

"Why did you do that?" Izzy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't sit with them. You have to sit here. At this table not any other." I tell them.

"Why?" My boyfriend asked.

"None of us are gods, demigods, or saytrs. The demigods sit with their half siblings." I say and they look around.

"So Percy only has Clary as a sibling. That is sad." Jace said.

"Actually Percy and Clary have another half sibling but the three see each other as full siblings. Also it isn't sad because Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon shouldn't have demigod kids that are alive. Don't ask me why that will take the whole day." I say exaggerating but I don't want to explain.

Then we eat.

Clary's POV

After breakfast Percy, Grover, Clarisse, Juniper, Annabeth, Nico, Ash, Tyker, and I go to the training arena. I heard people following us but I just want to fight right now.

"Who wants to fight?" I ask and all the campers came in. Every time I fight I change it up so I'm not predictable and everyone watches amazed.

"I've had my fair share of fights with you sister so not me." Percy said.

"Whimp." I mutter.

"I heard that." My brother said.

"Good!" I say.

"I'll fight you." I hear the golden boy's voice.

I turn around and smirk. "Alright." I say.

"On one condition." Jace says and I raise an eyebrow. "If I win then you tell me what you told Percy, Annabeth, Magnus, and Grover."

"Deal." I say with no hesitation and Jace smirks probably thinking he will win.

"Good luck! You'll need it!" Everyone shouts at Jace. He looks at me and I put an innocent look on my face and he buys it.

"The rule is: the fight is over when one of the fighters says 'you win' to the other. Understood?" Chiron says and Jace and I nodded. "Begin!"

Jace and I wait for the other to make the first move. I run up to him and he smirks at me thinking I made a bad move. When he pulled out a seraph blade, I used my whip and took it out of his hand. He looks surprised and I use that to my advantage. I pull off my bow and notch an arrow. I let it fly to pin Jace's shirt to the wall like I did with Percy when I first came to camp. Then I let more arrows fly affectively pinning his whole body. I walk over to him and take out my own seraph blade.

"Gabriel." I say and it springs to life. I cut Jace's face, arms, legs, chest, and stomach. I can tell he is trying not to say 'you win' so I push him more. I take my whip and slash it against the wall near his head.

"You win." Jace said embarrassed and I smirk triumphily. Everyone cheered like always.

I wrap my whip around my wrist, put my seraph blade back in the belt, and put the arrows in my quiver.

"How are you so good with the bow and arrow and whip?" Simon asks me.

"Yeah how? Because that was amazing! You took Jace down in less than five minutes!" Izzy said happily.

"Can't tell you." I say.

"You did wonderful Biscuit!" Magnus said and I nod.

"You weren't that good." Trina said and everyone got quiet. 'That jealous Bitch!' "You probably had help." She said.

"I don't need help from no one." I say. It is the truth, I can fight monsters or demons by myself without getting hurt.

"Then fight me unless you're scared." The bitch said.

"You are dead know!" The Stroll brother's say at the same time.

I turn to look at them. "Boys quiet." I say then turn to look at Trina. "Chose your weapon." I say.

"What ever I choose you use it too." She says.

"Okay." I say simply.

"Seraph blades." She says.

"Sweetie you just damned yourself." I say.

"The same rule as always. Now begin!" Chiron yells.

I pull out two seraph blades and Trina pulls two out too. She makes the first move calling out. "Cassiel! Nakir!" Her seraph blades spring to life.

I quietly say, "Raziel. Gabriel." My blades sprung to life.

She tried to cut my arms but I blocked her with one blade and used the other to cut her legs. She hissed in pain and backed up. I walk towards her and she keeps stepping back.

"Who is the scared one now?" I mock her and she growls at me. I just laugh at her.

She charges me and I side stepped her, cutting her arm and side. She fell to the floor in pain. I walk over to her and take her seraph blades.

I cut her other arm and side and she screams in pain. Then she hisses out, "You win." I smile smugly and throw her seraph blades down on the ground 10 feet from her. Everyone is cheering.

"That is why you never test me!" I yell.

All campers yell-chanted my name. "CLARY! CLARY! CLARY! CLARY! CLARY!"

Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus came over to me. "We are so happy you hurt her! We never liked her! She tried to replace you and no one could do that!" Izzy said.

"I'm happy I hurt her too. I never liked her." I say.

I look at all the faces and stop when I see Nico's. I jerk my head to the entrance of the arena and Nico nods. I go over to Jace.

"What do you want?" He spits out.

"I came over to see if you want me to put an _iratze_ on you." I say.

"Oh sorry. I'm just surprised that you are so great at fighting. I might not be the best shadowhunter." He says and I laughed.

"The best part of kicking your ass was the fear in your eyes when I used my whip at the end." I say.

"Really?" He asks and I nod. "Wow. Clary I'm sorry about cheating on you. I really am." Jace says telling the truth.

"I know."

"Rea- wait. Did you say 'I know'?"

"Yes Jace I did but you have to make a choice. Me or her." I say pointing to the hurt shadowhunter girl. With that I leave the arena to talk with Nico.

"About time you came." Nico said and I rolled my eyes.

"I was busy." I replied.

"You need to be more careful. You could have killed one or both of them." Nico said.

"We both know they would have said that I win before I kill them." I say and Nico sighs.

"I know but you still need to be careful. We help keep each other in line." He says.

"I know. I have to go now. I'll see you at dinner." I say and with that I go to the beach with my pets in tow.

I sit down on the sand a few feet away from the water. I breath in time of the water. In, pull. Out, push. The more I do this the closer the water gets to me.

I do this for a couple more minutes then get up. I walk to the Dining Pavilion for dinner.

"There you are." I heard the voice of Travis Stroll.

I look to my left and see the Stroll brothers coming towards me. "Hey guys." I say.

"Everyone is looking for you." Conner Stroll said.

"I just had to clear my head." I say.

"Everyone thought you were at the beach." Conner said.

"I need to talk with Chiron. Bye boys." I say and go find Chiron.

I find Chiron on the porch of the Big House. He looks up at me and frowns. "Hello Clary. You didn't have to hurt that girl that badly." Chiron said.

"I didn't! I only cut deep enough to draw blood. It could have been worse!" I say defending myself. "I came here to know if you decided what to do with the shadowhunters."

"I have decided that they can stay for a few more days if they want to then they have to leave or they can leave today." He says and I nod.

"Thanks Chiron." I say and leave.

"You're welcome." He says before I'm out of earshot.

 **Dining Pavilion 7:00**

Percy and I are at our table waiting for Nico to come sit with us. Then we heard footsteps well more like foot stomps. We look at the direction the sound is coming from and we see Tyson.

"Tyson!" Percy and I say at the same time.

Tyson runs over to us and grabs us into a hug. We hug our brother back.

"Brother! Sister!" Tyson yells and puts us down. Then he sees Tyker. "Kitty!" Tyson says and roughly pets Tyker.

"Let's sit and eat big guy." Percy says.

"Yes eat!" Tyson says and then we sit down.

After a minute Nico comes over to sit with us. "Hey Tyson." Nico says.

"Hi cousin!" Tyson says.

 **After the campfire**

I go over to Magnus and the shadowhunters.

"Guys let me introduce you to my other brother and kind of cousin." I say and they turn around.

"This is Tyson my brother and this is Nico Di'Angalo, he is the son of Hades." I say. "Nico Tyson, they are Magnus, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Jace, and Trina." I say pointing to each of them.

"Hi." Nico says looking uncomfortable.

"You can go now." I say and he leaves happily. "He isn't that social." I say as an explanation.

"Chiron talked to us about his decision and they chose to stay." Magnus said.

"Alright we have to go to our cabin." Percy said and me, my brothers, and my pets go to our cabin.

We all change and go to bed. "Goodnight Brothers." I say.

"Goodnight sister and brother." Tyson says.

"Goodnight Clary and Tyson." Percy said then we all fell asleep.

 **A/n: CLARY IS IMMORTAL!! That is the surprise. At first I was going to have her just be immortal but then I remembered that Clary has more angel blood so I thought that her having wings would make more sense. Nico is gay in this story. It is just that Clary and Nico help each other stay calm. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Summer Solstice

Chapter 12: Summer Solstice

 **A/n: I have my five reviews for love interests! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!** **Clary will be with Raziel for a little while. Then Clary will be with someone else. I am sadly getting writers block for this story so there might be a few more chapters then this story will be done. I'm skipping to the summer solstice and this is when the shadowhunters have to leave.**

 **Guest: You know who you are. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest: You know who you are. Thanks for giving Clace some love and for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: TMI goes to Cassandra Clare and PJO goes to Rick Riordan**

Jace's POV

I woke up and remembered that Clary and I talked a few days ago. Then I remembered that she said that I have to make a choice her or Trina and that I broke up with Trina two days ago. I smile inwardly, that means she is giving me a second chance. Then I realized that today is when we have to leave.

I get up and change into a pair of black shorts and shoes. I grab a shirt to put on later. I go to the training arena to practice.

Clary's POV

I wake up and realize that today is the summer solstice. Meaning I have to go to Olympus today, not tonight during the day.

I get out of bed and change into something casual but is good enough to seen by the gods. So I'm wearing a plain dark blue romper, black leggings, and my usual combat boots.

I go out the door leaving my pets inside and my brothers sleeping. I go over to the training arena to practice a little bit and I see Jace training. I stop where I am and watch. I guess a little part of me is still in love with him.

I quietly walk behind him and whisper in his ear, "I can show you some moves." I hear him take a sharp breath in.

He turns around to face me. "How long have you been there?" He asked and I smirked.

"For a few minutes." I say resisting the urge to trace his runes with my finger.

"What can you show me?" He asks.

"A lot." I say and then he crashes his lips on mine.

I gasp from surprise and shock and he sticks his tounge in my mouth. I kiss him back for a few moments then realize what I'm doing and push him away from me.

"Why did you do that?" He asks.

"I don't love you anymore." I say.

"But you said it was you or Trina." He says confused.

I rolled my eyes. "I meant that you keep dating that bitch you lose any chance of having any kind of relationship with me." I go over to the dummy and train for a few minutes then I start going to get breakfast.

"Where are you going?" Jace asks me.

"I'm getting breakfast." I say simply and leave the arena.

Jace puts his shirt on and walks beside me but I don't say a word. We get to the Dining Pavilion and get breakfast as more campers came over.

After three hours when breakfast was over I managed to get away from everyone and I drew a portal rune on the ground. I think about The Empire State Building. I jump through and land on my feet then I fell on my ass.

I get up and go to into the building. Then I head to the elevator or tried.

"Can I help you miss?" The security guard at the desk said. I got caught.

"I just need to go to the 600th floor." I say.

"There is no 600th floor." He says clearly lying.

"Don't say there is no 600th floor because I know there is. I'm a demigod." I say and I see a cup of water. I use my powers to move the water and put it back.

"You can go." He says.

I walk over to the elevator and press the 600th button. The elevator went up to Olympus and I go to the throne room. When the doors open all the gods and goddesses look at me. I bow to Zeus.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Lord Zeus but I had to come." I say to the king of gods.

"And what would that reason be Clarissa?" Zeus asked me and I got to my feet.

"As all of you know I'm part shadowhunter but I have no mortal blood. My blood percentages are 47% god and 53% angel. Because of that, I'm immortal."

"How do you know this?" He asks.

"The angel Raziel talked to me in a dream. He told me to come and tell the gods that I'm immortal on the day of the summer solstice."

"And where is this angel?" Hera asks.

"He is in Heaven. Where else would an angel be?" I ask and Hera glares at me.

"Why are you telling us this?" Zeus said.

"I told you Raziel said to. Plus this is to prevent a war over who gets to keep me or something like that." I say.

"Are you sure you're immortal?" Hera asks.

"If Raziel says I am, I believe him." I say matter of factly.

"Then let's talk to him." Zeus said and I sighed.

I pull out my steele and draw the portal rune on the floor of the throne room. "Then come with me." The gods look at me suspiciously. "It goes to Lake Lyn in Idris where you can speak with Raziel." I say and jump in. I look around and see the lake in front of me. I look behind me and see the gods there. "Welcome to Idris." I say. "I have to get the Mortal cup and Soul sword. I will be back in five minutes." With that I drew another portal going to the Silent City. I speak with the Silent Brothers and they give me the Soul sword. Then I take another portal to take me to Alicante and take the Mortal cup. Then I make one more portal to take me back to Lake Lyn. "I'm back and now I can start the process to summon him."

I do everything to summon the angel. I begin to chant the words that are needed to summon him. After I finish Raziel emerges from the lake. I kneel before him.

"Rise Clarissa and tell me why you have summoned me." Raziel commanded.

I rise to my feet. "The gods wished to speak with you because they do not believe that I am immortal." I say.

"Do you not believe your own blood Poseidon?" Raziel asked my dad.

"Of course I do but I need to be sure." Dad says.

"Then I will show you." Raziel says and shoots an arrow at my heart like he did with Valentine. The arrow melted when it hit me. "You have your proof." He says.

"I must go back to camp now. Raziel you may leave now." I say and he disappears with a flash of light. I create a portal to put the mortal instruments back. Then one to go back to Olympus and one to go to camp. "Go through that one and it will take you back to the throne room in Olympus." I say pointing to to portal on my left. They go through the portal and I go through the other portal.

I land by the Dining Pavilion and apparently it is dinner time. Everyone looked at me.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Percy yelled angrily at me.

Percy's POV

 **After Clary left**

It is time for the lava climbing wall. Soon it is my turn to climb. I get to the top and look down searching for my little sister. I didn't see her. I got down and asked Grover if he had seen her.

"No I haven't." Grover said.

I went all over camp looking for Clary and I didn't find her. I went to Chiron.

"Chiron I can't find Clary!" I say and I see his frown.

"Clary isn't in camp, Percy." He says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because I told him." I turn around and see Magnus.

"Told him what?" I ask confused and Magnus sighed.

"I saw Clary go through a portal but I can't track her. I tried but something is preventing me to." Magnus said sadly.

'No this CANNOT be happening!' "No she could not have left without telling me." I stated.

"But she did." Magnus said.

"You said you couldn't track her. Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"She is either someplace blocking tracking, blocking me from tracking her, or both." He says.

"Percy calm down. She will come back." Chiron said.

"What if she is in trouble? I have to find my sister!" I say.

"What if she isn't? And even if she is she can handle herself." Chiron said.

"I know but she is still my sister." I say.

"The only thing we can do is wait. If she doesn't come back tomorrow morning, we will look for her." The centaur said and I nod my head.

I walk to the beach and sat down. "Where are you Clary?" I whisper to myself.

 **Dinner**

It is halfway through dinner and no one has seen Clary. We are all getting worried. Once dinner is over the shadowhunters have to leave.

All of a sudden I see a purple glow in the corner of my eye. Everyone looks at the direction of the glow and we see Clary.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I yelled angrily at my sister.

Clary's POV

"None of your business." I say calmly and I go over to my brother.

"Cloud you at least tell us what you did?" My sparkly friend asked me.

"I had to talk with some people." I said keeping it vague.

"Could you be less vague?" Simon asked.

"No." I say and then I felt the presence of the gods. I turn around in time to see the gods appear. "I have spoke to you already. So what are you doing here?" I say bored and everyone turned to see who I was speaking to. When they saw who it was everyone but Magnus and the shadowhunters bowed.

"Watch your tone, mortal." Zeus said and everyone got up.

"No thank you. And did you already forget this conversation and the example?" I say and all the demigods gasped at how I am taking to Zeus.

"No but we have decided to do our own test." Zeus said.

I walk to them until I was a yard away. "Then Apollo, Artemis, take your shots." I say.

The twin immortals took out their bows and notched an arrow in them.

"Clary what are you doing?" I heard Simon say.

"You are going to get yourself killed!" Annabeth said.

I ignore them. "Are you going to shot or not?" I asked the twins. They both aimed for my heart and released at the same time. Before the arrow heads poked my skin the arrows melted like Raziel's arrow. "There you have extra proof and now the demigods, Magnus, and five shadowhunters know." I say.

Then there was a bright flash of light and I knew who it was. I bowed down to the great angel. Then I sensed that Magnus, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Jace, and Trina bow too.

"Rise Warlock, shadowhunters, and Clarissa." Raziel commanded and we got to our feet.

"Is it time already?" I ask.

"Yes it is time but it could have been later if the gods didn't come here." He says and I sigh.

"Then I guess we should go." I say to Raziel and walk to him.

"Wait, what do you mean by now we know and time already?" Simon asked me.

I look to Raziel for permission to tell them and he nods. I look back to the mortals, Magnus, and Chiron. "Surprise, I'm immortal." I say.

"Impossible." Simon says.

"Actually it isn't. I'm half god and half angel but I have more angel blood then god blood." I say and rolled my eyes.

"But you have mundane blood." Izzy said.

"No I don't. You see like angel blood, god blood dominates mundane blood. And because I have both angel and god blood plus the extra angel blood there was no room for mundane blood. Therefore making me immortal and having wings. Common logic really." I say and I take a deep breath.

"I don't see any wings." Percy said.

"Well dear brother, they are hidden in my back and will stay there until I take them out." I say with a smile.

"Yeah right." The blond shadowhunter bitch said. "There is no way that you are immortal.

"Raziel shot an arrow at my heart at Lake Lyn. All of you witnessed Artemis and Apollo, the god and goddess of archery, shoot an arrow at me, aimed at my heart and they released the arrows at the same time then they melted before they could perice my skin. If you didn't see that, you are blind." I say annoyed and she glares at me.

"We need to go now Clarissa." Raziel said impatiently.

"Then let's go." I say and Raziel takes my hand in his. "There is no reason for you to be here anymore." I say to the gods.

In a flash of light the gods are gone and another flash of light and Raziel and I are gone.

Chiron's POV **(a/n: NEW POV!)**

"I should have know that Clary was immortal." I say.

"You couldn't have known." Annabeth said.

"But I should have." My old friend, Magnus, said. "When she said she was half angel and half god, I should have known but I didn't give it a second thought." He said.

"I wonder how long she knew." Grover said.

"I think she knew for awhile." Percy said.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked.

"I think she knew since the morning after she introduced Nico and Tyson to them." Percy said pointing to Magnus, Jace, Trina, Alec, Simon, and Izzy. "I looked to see if she was up after I got out of bed. She was up but she looked paler then usual. I asked if she was okay and she said she was fine. I think she had a dream that told her she is immortal." Percy said.

"That makes sense but the gods did their own test to make sure so it couldn't have come from one of them." Grover said.

"That's because it came from Raziel." Magnus said and everyone looked at him to explain.

"It couldn't of been Raziel. Ithuriel Is the only angel that sent Clary dreams and he is dead.

"Clary has extra angel blood and has been in contact with Raziel before so maybe that is how Raziel was able to talk to her in her dream." Magnus said. "Anyway we should go." Magnus says and creates a portal. The shadowhunters walk through the portal then Magnus and it closed.

 **A/n: Another chapter up. Hopefully I can post another one before summer is over. If any of you are wondering I don't have an update schedule, it is whenever I have time to write and I know what to put. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Welcome To Heaven Clary

Chapter 13: Welcome To Heaven Clary

 **A/n: This is the chapter that starts with a little Raziel and Clary. I might do lemons but keep in mind I'm not that good at doing lemons. I'll do my best though! And if you could tell me how it was that would help me.**

Clary's POV

When Raziel and I got to Heaven, he lead me to a mansion like castle. We get to the entrance and I see that there are no doors. Raziel lets me look around at the foyer for a little bit then he says, "You will be staying here with me."

"Alright." I say okay with living in the same building as him.

"I will show you around." He says and starts to walk off. I follow him.

He shows me all the rooms in the mansion. There is a kitchen, three bathrooms, two bedrooms, a music room, a weapons room, a training room, an art studio, a dining room, a living room, and a pool and hot tub in another room.

Raziel stays in the master bedroom while I am in the other bedroom. My bedroom is big but not as big as Raziel's room. The walls are sea green, a king sized bed, the bed sheets and comforter are black, the pillows white, a medium, soft, round white rug is in the middle of the floor, a white vanity, and a walk in closet.

I see that half of my stuff is in my room so I put everything where it belongs. When I get done, Raziel comes in my room.

"How do you like being immortal so far?" Raziel asks me as he comes and sits on my bed.

"It is great." I say.

"Tomorrow I'll tell you how to make your wings come out and teach you to fly." He says.

"Cool." I say to him.

He gets up and kisses my cheek. "Get some rest." After he said this, he left my room.

I changed into my pajamas and lay down on my bed. It takes me a few minutes to fall asleep because I got used to Ash and then Tyker sleeping near me. 'I miss my pets' is the last thing I think before I fall fully asleep.

 **A/n: SCHOOL IS ALMOST BACK! *PANICS* It would be so much better if I was apart of the Shadow World. By that I mean fairy, shadowhunter, vampire, or warlock. I know this is a lot shorter then the other characters! This is more of a filler chapter I guess. Thanks to everyone who followed and/or favorited this story and me! Also thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me that people actually like my stories. :) I promise that the next chapter will be longer. How will everyone deal with Clary being immortal and in Heaven and Olympus? Thanks for reading!**


	14. Clary Learns To Fly

Chapter 14: Clary Learns To Fly

 **A/n: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HAS BEEN SOOO LONG! I won't be able to update too much with school but I will try. In this chapter Clary obviously learns how to fly and we see how the others are dealing with Clary leaving. I've also been having writer's block.**

 **Disclaimer: TMI goes to Cassandra Clare and PJO goes to Rick Riordan**

Simon's POV

We got back to the Institute and went to the library. No one says anything for a minute until I broke the silence.

"I can't believe that Clary is immortal and that she didn't tell me!" I said sadly because she didn't tell me and she left again.

"I could have prevented her from leaving if I only thought more about what she told me that day." Magnus said upset.

"What did Clary tell you that day at that stupid school?" Jace asked.

Magnus sighed. "She told me that she has gifts from all the gods, what is so important about her necklace, and that she is half angel and half god but more angel." He said.

"So? Good riddance!" That bitch just fucked up for the last time.

"CLARY IS MY _PARABATAI_! NO ONE INSULTS HER!" I yell and pull out a knife.

"If she is your _parabatai,_ then she wouldn't have left!" Trina said.

"Get out now!" Izzy jumped in.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She said.

"Your right, but I can." Alec says. "Get out of this Institute! You aren't welcomed at all!"

"Fine but you'll realize that you need me!" She says and goes to get her things.

"Now that is a good riddance!" Magnus says smiling.

A few minutes later we heard the elevator doors open and then the Institute's doors open. She is finally out of our lives.

Clary's POV

I wake up feeling refreshed. I go to my closet and pull out a white dress like robe. I go to my dresser and pull out a bra and panties. I take the clothes and go to the bathroom. I take a shower so I can clean myself.

I got out a few minutes later. I dried off and got dressed. I went back to my room and waited for Raziel to come. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say and Raziel walks in.

He stands in front of me. "Are you ready to learn how to fly?" He asks me.

"Yes." I say and he leads me outside.

He stops after we got a few feet away from the mansion. Raziel turns to face me.

"First I will teach you how to take your wings out of your back." He says. "Close your eyes." He instructed me and I closed my eyes. "Now imagine wings coming out of your back." He says and I do as he said. I then feel something coming out of my back. "Good. You may open your eyes." Raziel told me so I open my eyes.

I look at my wings and they're white with gold tipped on the top and sea green tipped at the bottom of the feathers. I admire my wings for about a minute. I look at Raziel after I'm done.

"Now what?" I ask ready for the next step.

"Now I will show you how to get off the ground. First you want to relax if you don't you want be able to control where you're going. Next you imagine your wings flapping." He does what he said then he is a few feet off the ground. "You don't want them going too fast or too hard. After you do this a couple times, you will be able to do it without doing these things." After he said that, he went back down on the ground.

"I'll give it a try." I say.

I take a deep breath to relax myself. I imagine that my wings flap at a slow but steady pace. After a minute, I feel my feet aren't on the ground. I look down and see that I'm at least 2 feet off the ground.

"Now how do I get down?" I ask the great angel.

"You slowly bring your wings to a stop while you imagine that your feet are going back on the ground." He says. "Again you won't have to do all this after you've done it a couple times." He says.

"Thank you." I tell him as I get back on the ground.

"This is just the start of teaching you to fly Clarissa." Raziel says to me.

"You can call me Clary." I tell him.

"We can work on that some other time." He says. "Do it a couple more times." He said and I repeat the actions.

Percy's POV

 **While Clary is leaning to fly**

I'm so sad that Clary left with an angel and I don't think Tyson is doing much better than me. Ash and Tyker have stayed in our cabin since Clary left. Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Chiron, and I give them food so they don't die of starvation. They have to be missing Clary as much as the campers do.

I'm sitting at my table in the Dining Pavallian. I hear footsteps behind me. They sit next to me. I turn my head to look at who sat next to me. I see Annabeth and Grover.

"We need to get Clary back." Grover said.

"If only it was as simple as it sounds." I say.

"We know that." Annabeth said then I heard more footsteps. I look behind me and I see Chiron.

"I know how we can see Clary again." He said. When he said it, it was like the whole camp heard it.

Everyone ran over to us to hear what he has to say. "How do you know how to do that?" I asked with doubt in my voice.

"When Clary go to Olympus for the other half of the year, we can go to Olympus to see her or she can come her to see us." Chiron explained.

"But how do we know that all of us can see Clary when she goes to Olympus?" Grover asked.

"Summer is one of the seasons when she will be in Olympus." Chiron told us.

"This sounds great and all but how do we know that we can see her?" I asked with a little hope.

"We can talk to the Gods about this." Chiron replied.

"Do you think that would work?" Annabeth asked.

"It should." Chiron said.

"I hope this works because I want to see my sister again!" I say.

"We all want to see her again." Juniper said.

"It made things interesting when she was here, at least more than usual." Nico added.

"So it's settled?" Chiron asked everyone and we all nodded.

 **A/n: Another reason why I'm not updating often on all my stories on here is because I'm on Wattpad. I'm working on some stories there too but I'm still working on my stories I have on here.**


End file.
